


PART FOUR: What Do Knights Do With No Dragons Left to Slay?

by eadreytheiptscray



Series: A Rare Thing, Indeed [5]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Anteverse (Pacific Rim), Canon? What Canon?, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Dinners, First Dates, Ghost Drifting, Love Confessions, Mako Mori Lives, Marriage Proposal, Obsidian Fury - Freeform, Pacific Rim: Uprising (2018) Fix-It, Raleigh Becket Lives, Road Trips, Rogue Jaegers, Sparring in the Kwoon, Talking To Dead People, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eadreytheiptscray/pseuds/eadreytheiptscray
Summary: The Breach has been sealed and the PPDC is gearing up for the kaiju's inevitable return. Raleigh and Mako adjust to their new lives as global heroes. But an apocalyptic threat is closer than they realize.Part four of five follows Raleigh and Mako as they adjust to a normal life—as normal as it can be with the threat of kaiju coming back. This fic only loosely follows the events of "Pacific Rim: Uprising," so you can expect...- Mako and Raleigh to survive Obsidian Fury's attack- the authorized jaegers to be introduced properly- the rogue jaegers to serve a better purpose- a ton of found family bonding moments- more unexpected reunions





	1. Saying Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER SOUNDTRACK:  
\- "Birds" by Imagine Dragons  
\- "Heroes" by Valley of Wolves  
\- "Home" by Machine Gun Kelly, X Ambassadors, and Bebe Rexha

**SUNDAY, MARCH 30, 2025**   
**THE PPDC MUSEUM'S HALL OF HEROES, THE FORMER SHATTERDOME**

The once-bustling halls of the Shatterdome are empty. No conversations are floating into the corridors from the mess hall. No music is echoing around the jaeger bays. No _clacking_ of hanbōs can be heard from the Kwoon.

Mako takes a deep breath as she steps into the Hall of Heroes, the gateway to the former jaeger bays. In the month leading up to the Shatterdome Museum's opening, she had avoided this place as best she could.

Ghosts are waiting for her here.

The jaeger bays at either end of the corridor had only been filled when the Shatterdome had been at capacity, in the early days of the Kaiju War. Only one jaeger in each bay, and so only one pilot pair memorialized in flickering holographic portraits on the concrete walls. But toward the end of the war, the central jaeger bays had been home to several jaegers and their teams. Multiple memorials crowd those walls.

Faces of deceased Rangers and old friends stare at Mako as she strolls past.

A stoic, bright-eyed man stands alone in a portrait beside Bay 00. Brawler Yukon's first pilot, Adam Casey. The first pilot casualty of the Kaiju War, and a Ranger who never saw combat. The plaque underneath his memorial only briefly describes the uncertainty surrounding the Jaeger Program in its early days. The still living but now retired Dr. Caitlin Lightcap and Sergio D'Onofrio are honored in a plaque underneath Ranger Casey's.

There's no memorial outside Bay 02—for Rangers, at least. Lucky Seven, the jaeger originally assigned to it, hadn't outlived its pilots. A plaque on the wall describes Lucky Seven's final battle, though it doesn't mention Scott Hansen by name. Herc never talks about his brother, and Mako knows better than to ask.

As she continues down the corridor, Mako bows to the likenesses of Rangers she knows of: Matador Fury's Juan Ramirez and Jorge Valdez; Shaolin Rogue's Phuong Pham and Taylor Tran, who'd been killed by kaiju worshipers; and Ming-Hau and Suyin Ou-Yang, who'd gone down with their jaeger.

Outside Bay 08, two familiar faces smirk down at her. Raleigh and Yancy are standing shoulder to shoulder in their official photo, looking fearless with their arms crossed and heads held high.

The PPDC hadn't considered that one pilot could survive if the other had died in combat. Especially while the two were Drifting. Only after Yancy Becket was killed did the PPDC start insisting that pilot pairs also pose separately for official photos.

The Raleigh in that photo is much like the guy she knew in college, with his bright eyes and cocky grin. Every so often, that old brightness would return, like the first time they sparred in the Kwoon. But the Raleigh in that photo had been lost with his brother four years ago.

She barely registers the footsteps behind her, but she doesn't miss the familiar presence swelling in the back of her mind. Raleigh lays a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I thought I'd find you here," he mutters. "Just not in front of Yancy's photo."

Mako smiles sadly, gazing at the young man she'd come to know so well despite only meeting him a handful of times. "I wanted to see Sensei and Tam before we left. I'm just… working up the courage."

Raleigh nods. "I was planning to visit the Memorial Garden one last time. Want me to wait for you?"

Mako reaches up to squeeze Raleigh's hand, finding her co-pilot staring at his brother's memorial, too. "No, you go ahead. I'd like to do this on my own."

With another nod and a lingering look at Yancy, Raleigh ducks out of the corridor, leaving her alone in the cavernous space.

There's no sense prolonging the inevitable. She heads for Bay 11, where the official photo of Coyote Tango's pilots is projected on the wall. Stacker Pentecost's sacrifice might be honored with a plaque outside Striker Eureka's jaeger bay, but his stoic profile could only complement his old co-pilot's cheeky one.

Like the Beckets, Stacker Pentecost and Tamsin Sevier are standing side-by-side, looking regal in their dress blues. The icy tint of the holographic display doesn't quench the courage blazing in their eyes. Sensei and Tam. Back together again.

Mako's face crumples as she starts crying.

As if he were standing beside her, Sensei's voice fills her mind. _You're a brave girl, Mako. I'm so lucky to have seen you grow._

_I miss you, Sensei_, Mako replies. She can almost imagine him nodding slowly, as if he were saying, _I know_.

She knows of people who'd heard ghosts. Raleigh had had full conversations with Yancy, from what Mako had gathered from Drift memories and his side comments. Maybe those conversations were pieces of the past stitched together. Or maybe…

_You can always find me in the Drift._

Mako wipes her eyes and gazes around her. This would be the last time the Hall of Heroes would be empty. In just a few days, tourists would be exploring what had been her home for the last few years. They would regard Sensei, Tam, and the other fallen heroes with a mix of curiosity and sympathy, not understanding who they were.

They wouldn't know how much the Kaidonovskys adored Ukrainian Hard House. Or how the Weis could carry on a full conversation while playing basketball. Or how Sensei and Tam became closer than ever after the death of Luna Pentecost.

_I'll always remember you, Sensei. Thank you. For everything._

Bowing low to his likeness, and taking one last look at Sensei and Tam standing side-by-side, Mako squares her shoulders and walks out of the Hall of Heroes.

Maybe the world wouldn't remember her friends and family as she'd known them, but the world would always know of their sacrifice. Maybe that would be enough.

Though grief weighs more heavily on her now, Mako feels a peace she hasn't known in a while.

* * *

The Memorial Garden never looked better. The headstones had been cleaned, the weeds picked, the decaying trinkets left by mourners removed. Even the sunlight streaming through the trees is brighter and warmer with spring in the air.

The cemetery would be part of the Shatterdome Museum. But would the tourists be free to walk through the Memorial Garden and sit in front of the headstones? Raleigh isn't sure he wants anyone wandering around his brother's grave. Hopefully the half-mile trek from the Shatterdome would make tourists think twice.

Grass is just starting to grow through the cold earth, filling the bleak space with just a little bit of life. Raleigh brushes his hands over the bristly blades in front of his brother's headstone. With a sinking feeling, he realizes his brother's dog tags are gone.

_Well, it's not like he's using them_. Raleigh thinks as he leans back on his hands. _Still_…

A wave of grief washes over him, and he's not sure it's entirely his. Through the Ghost Drift, he picks up on fragments of memories, ones involving Pentecost, Tam, and Jake. Mako must still be paying her respects at her Sensei's memorial in the Hall of Heroes.

He can't help eavesdropping, but he feels guilty doing so in such an intimate moment. A small part of him, though, appreciates that she's distracted. Maybe she won't hear the conversation he's about to have with his brother's memory.

"Hey, Yance," he begins awkwardly.

The forest responds. Birds sing to each other from branches over his head, and the wind whispers by the Memorial Garden as if paying its respects.

"Can't believe they're shutting this place down. Everyone left after we came back from the press tour. Well, Mako and I stuck around to help Herc finish getting stuff ready."

His bare hands start to go numb, and the prickly grass is scratching the scars on his palm. Raleigh sits up and shoves his hands in his jacket pockets. "You would've liked how quiet it is around here, old man. I think you would've gotten a good night's sleep for once."

Raleigh can imagine Yancy grinning. He shares a small smile, then sighs. "Wish you were still here, Yance. You and Mako would've been great friends, y'know? Ah, but then you could both tease me about being a sap."

And now he can imagine Yancy sitting back and crossing his arms, looking smug like he'd just won a bet with Tendo.

"Laugh all you want, but I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else. We've got a week before she starts back at Shao Industries and I head to the new Hong Kong Shatterdome. One of those days we'll go on an actual date. And then…"

He tries not to think about the special project Tendo's helping him with. The Dragon Slayer. The Ghost Drift had gone quiet, so there's no telling what Mako could pick up on. Best to play it safe.

_Just don't wait 'til it's too late_, he can almost hear Yancy say.

Raleigh is about to reply when a twig snaps in the woods to his right. A few seconds later, Mako rounds the corner into the Memorial Garden. Her cheeks are pink from the climb, and her short black bangs cling to her forehead.

Raleigh rises to his feet and waves her over. For a few minutes, they huddle close over Yancy's grave, just listening to the birdsong and rustling leaves overhead. When the breeze settles, they can hear the faint crashing of waves drifting through the trees.

"We should go find Herc," Mako eventually suggests. After a few more minutes in pensive silence, Raleigh takes her hand, and they turn their backs on Yancy's grave. Raindrops fall through the gaps in the rainforest canopy, sliding off their jackets and slipping onto the carpet of moss and evergreen leaves.

With every step, their grip on each other's hand tightens.

* * *

They find Herc in Sensei's former office, empty of his personal effects but furnished enough to look like an acting Marshal's office. The reflecting pool is so still the surface looks solid.

The wooden chairs that had faced into Sensei's office had been turned around. The chair at the desk is facing the door, as if its occupant had stepped away for just a moment. A few button-up shirts and navy coats hang in the open closet in the far corner of the room.

When Raleigh and Mako step through the doorway, Herc looks up from the reflecting pool.

"Hey, you two." He clears his throat and blows his nose. "Just… just finished straightening up."

The office feels off-balance without its fixed point. Mako steps forward to go comfort Herc—when she'd lost a father, he'd lost a friend—and he pulls her into a tight hug. They stare with watery eyes into the reflecting pool, but their minds are elsewhere.

"All packed?" Herc croaks after a minute.

"We're ready when you are," Raleigh pipes up from the doorway.

Herc gives Mako another gentle squeeze before slipping out of the office. Mako and Raleigh follow a few steps behind.

Mako had shipped all but a few sets of clothes and personal items back to her apartment in Hong Kong. (_It's not home_, she'd thought, _not yet_.) Raleigh didn't bring much to begin with, so it doesn't take them long to load their bags into the rental car.

A little after noon, the Shatterdome—their home—disappears in the rearview mirror.

Mako curls up in the backseat, hoping to take a nap on the four-hour drive to the airport. She's only half paying attention to Herc and Raleigh's low conversation. The rain had let up, and pale blue skies are peeking through the gray clouds.

After living so long with kaiju alarms breaking through their sense of security, how would they all adjust to a normal life? The kaiju would come back, but with no Breach open anywhere in the world, the threat seems unfounded. With no kaiju left to fight, there'd be no need for combat training or battle-ready jaegers.

There'd be no need for pilots.

As Mako drifts off to sleep, one thought anchors itself in her mind: Would she ever get used to a life outside a Conn-Pod?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been over a year since I saw "Pacific Rim: Uprising" (and read the official novel and prequel), and I'm still salty about how the legacy characters were treated. #MakoMoriDeservedBetter
> 
> Now I'm finally getting around to posting my fix-it. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> * * *
> 
> PREVIOUSLY IN "A RARE THING, INDEED"
> 
> This chapter's callbacks include, in order:
> 
> \- **The Kaidonovskys’ music tastes ([Part Three, Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389808/chapters/40928936))**: Our favorite Russian pilots would blast Ukrainian Hard House in their jaeger bay.  
\- **Dr. Caitlin Lightcap ([Part One, Chapter 7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346686/chapters/37313441))**: Mako and Raleigh first meet the woman responsible for the Jaeger Program during their third Drift.  
\- **Mako and Raleigh's first sparring match ([Part Three, Chapter 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389808/chapters/41320394))**: Pilot tryouts for Lady Danger, when Raleigh challenges Pentecost to let Mako spar with him.  
\- **Stacker Pentecost's sacrifice ([Part Three, Chapter 10](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389808/chapters/43522703))**: He ejected Chuck Hansen from Striker Eureka before detonating the payload, giving Raleigh and Mako time to reach the Precursors' mining colony.  
\- **"You can always find me in the Drift" ([Part Three, Chapter 10](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389808/chapters/43522703))**: Pentecost's last words to Mako.  
\- **Raleigh talks to Yancy's ghost (starts in [Part Three, Chapter 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389808/chapters/41320394))**: He carries a lot of guilt about what happened to his big brother. Being back at the Shatterdome dredges up a lot of those unpleasant memories.  
\- **Luna Pentecost ([Part One, Chapter 10](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346686/chapters/37846247))**: Pentecost's sister and Mako's aunt. She was one of the first casualties of the Kaiju War. (More details in the [Prologue, Chapter One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762003/chapters/41910587).)  
\- **Yancy's dog tags (starts in [Part Three, Chapter 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389808/chapters/41320394))**: Raleigh and Yancy would trade tags before missions. He'd been wearing his brother's since the Knifehead attack.


	2. The Week of First Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER SOUNDTRACK:  
\- "Torches" by Aimer  
\- "Take Me" by Aly & AJ  
\- "Make It Right" by BTS  
\- "San Francisco" by The Mowgli's

**MONDAY, MARCH 31, 2025**  
**HOLLAND POINT PARK, VICTORIA, BRITISH COLUMBIA**

A week's vacation is the perfect time to sleep in, but old habits die hard. Shortly after 4 a.m., Raleigh wakes up to a chorus of snores—weary travelers apparently make noisy sleepers. Eager for some peace and quiet, he shrugs on his jacket and slips out of the semi-crowded hostel.

His feet carry him to the waterfront. The coastal city looks medieval shrouded in fog. Had it not been for the cars parked along the curb, it wouldn't have seemed unusual for a horse and rider to gallop down what looks like a muddy road. Still, there's a fairy-tale enchantment around the Victorian cottages and weathered stone buildings.

A bicycle path cuts through a field of dewy grass, and Raleigh can't resist the siren's call to explore. The trail winds along the bay, and he soon finds himself along the rocky shoreline. The pastel glow of dawn stops him in his tracks.

Once upon a time, he would've considered what's on the horizon his home. Somewhere across the bay lies the town he'd followed Yancy to after his brother had been accepted to Pacific Rim University. He'd been sad to leave his friends in Anchorage behind, but leaving Yancy had been out of the question.

Now more than ever, he's glad he didn't miss his chance to start fresh.

Mako's smile comes to mind, as it so often did when he thought about the future. His own grin fades, though, when he considers what will happen within the week. Sure, they've got five more days to themselves, to visit all the places on their bucket lists before starting new lives in Hong Kong. Then what?

They'll be separated by more than just a hallway. No more spontaneous sparring sessions. No more sharing meals together. They hadn't decided how they're going to keep in touch, how much time they should set aside just to talk, or how often they should go on date nights.

A cheeky voice cuts through Raleigh's anxious thoughts. _Already planning future dates, are we? What about our first?_

Raleigh picks up on Mako's presence in the Ghost Drift before her crunching footsteps behind him. "Good morning, beautiful," he says as she joins him on the beach. "How'd you know you were on my mind?"

"Your thoughts are loud."

Raleigh snorts. "Louder than all that snoring at the hostel?"

"Raleigh. I build jaegers for a living. If I can drown out shop noise, I can drown out snoring."

"If you say so." He wraps his arm around her, and Mako shuffles closer. For a few minutes, they stare silently at the mountain range hanging dark and low over the glimmering water.

Home is on Mako's mind, too. Somewhere to the west, she muses, had been her family's cozy log cabin. She hadn't stepped foot in it in years. Is it filled with dust? Buried under leaves? Had Sensei been able to sell it before…?

"We'll make that our second stop," Raleigh says.

"Now who's reading my mind?" A pause. And then, "wait, 'second stop'?"

Raleigh grins wider than the moment he'd heard her voice in their dark, sunken Conn-Pod. "There's a ferry to Port Angeles back there. If we left now, we could make it to the diner by lunch."

"Is this a date?"

Raleigh steals a glance at Mako and nearly melts. Her chocolate-brown eyes out-sparkle the bay and her flushed cheeks rival the pink sunrise. _I'm the luckiest guy alive_, he wants to say, but he can't form the words.

From her brilliant smile, Mako had heard him.

* * *

Raleigh had apparently been daydreaming about their first date for days, enough for his ideas to trickle into Mako's dreams. They'd go to the diner they'd stopped by after Raleigh's graduation, where he'd taken his favorite photo of her (_that candid shot would be his favorite_, Mako had laughed to herself). They'd reminisce over their college days, chow down on the best burgers in town, and maybe share a milkshake with those red-and-white striped straws.

Too bad the diner is closed when they get there.

"What kind of diner isn't open until noon?" There's a small smile on Raleigh's face, but there's no hiding the disappointment in the Ghost Drift.

Mako laces her fingers through his. "Well…"

Awnings flutter in the breeze and neon OPEN signs flash in the shop windows. Down the street, she spies a chalkboard sign with a steaming coffee mug and an arrow pointing around the corner.

"I haven't had my morning tea yet." She nods toward the sign, and he lets her lead the way to the coffee shop set back from the main street.

"I still owe you lunch," he muses over his decaf coffee.

"You've got all week to pay me back." Mako curls up in her sun-drenched chair, cradling her mug in both hands and watching people pass by the window.

It feels just like the ordinary Saturday mornings she enjoyed before the war. Parents and kids are walking leisurely down the street. There's no TV or radio in the coffee shop to broadcast incessant war coverage. No mention of kaiju fills the small talk in the cafe.

She hadn't felt this content in a long time.

"Are you going to miss Shatterdome life?" Raleigh asks after a few minutes.

"A few things. Old friends. Our jaeger." She pulls her gaze away from the window and fixes it on Raleigh. "You."

He turns bright red. "Aw, shucks, Mako."

"It's the truth." Now Raleigh's thoughts from earlier seep into her mind. "I know we've got the rest of the week to think about this, but…"

She pauses when she spies their barista stalking over to them. In one hand is a pad of paper. He's clicking the pen in his other hand incessantly.

Raleigh catches her eye. _Don't tell me…_

"Sorry to bug ya," the barista says, glancing over his shoulder. The two baristas behind the counter give him a thumbs-up. "I was wonderin'—are you those pilots from the news?"

Mako had never dealt with admirers before. Now here's a fan eager for an autograph. Like she'd told that drunk politician all those weeks ago, she hadn't joined the PPDC for the fame. What should she tell him?

_Should we…?_

_Lie?_ Raleigh smirks and clears his throat.

The barista glances at him. The clicking gets louder, faster.

"You know," he says sweetly, "we get that all the time."

Mako snorts into her tea and has to pretend to blow her nose. _Nice save, Raleigh._

The barista shifts uncomfortably, flicking his gaze between them. "Well... " He doesn't look convinced, but he doesn't look like he'll press the subject, either. "It's great what they did. We got a lot o' respect for those folks over there."

"So do we," Raleigh answers honestly.

The barista nods. "Well, sorry to bother ya. Again."

Mako watches him scurry back behind the counter, where his co-workers give him reassuring pats on the back. It's then that she notices all the curious stares aimed at their corner. "I guess he's not the only fan around here."

Raleigh groans softly. "I forgot we're celebrities. So much for a peaceful week off."

Disappointment doesn't sit with her long. "Think disguises will help?" Mako wiggles her eyebrows. She's not sure why she's feeling so impish, but it seems to be rubbing off on her co-pilot.

"Well, it can't hurt."

An hour later, they step out of the town museum's gift shop giggling and looking like walking souvenirs—but hopefully not like the jaeger pilots everyone apparently knows. Mako had chosen a pair of cat-eye sunglasses, a Port Angeles sweatshirt, and a scarf covered in coast rhododendrons, the state flower. Raleigh had picked out a cap and T-shirt from the traveling WWII exhibit.

"I've got one less thing on my bucket list now," he mutters after they're out of earshot of the crowd that squeezed into the museum after them.

"What, see a bomber engine up close?"

"I was going to say 'take a pretty girl on a date to a history museum,' but that works, too."

Mako shakes her head, but she can't hide her grin. "You're a hopeless romantic, you know that?"

"Now I know you've been in my head too long. You sound just like Yancy."

They walk arm-in-arm down the street, just soaking in the small-town scenery. The bay glistens underneath a cerulean sky, and sunshine bathes the world in optimism.

Their disguises seem to work. No one recognizes them, or at least people don't gawk as they pass by. They eventually have to give up their secret identities at the car rental place, but the receptionist doesn't make too big a deal out of the two jaeger pilots standing in front of her.

The euphoria fades as they leave town. Exhaustion catches up with Mako after her early morning, so she curls up in her seat as soon as she buckles in. Hypnotic flashes of evergreen trees in the passenger window almost lull her to sleep, but Raleigh's quiet voice breaks through her trance.

"That wasn't the awesome first date I was hoping for."

Mako shifts in her seat to face him. "I know. But it was still sweet. Besides…" She yawns and rests her cheek against the cool window again. "We've got the rest of the week to fill with first dates."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Mako closes her eyes. "Surprise me."

* * *

Mako had fallen asleep while staring out the passenger window. Raleigh can't blame her. They'd stayed up all night stargazing beside the hostel's fire pit and only turned in when the stars glowed brighter than the embers.

It's not until Raleigh pulls into a familiar gravel driveway that Mako stirs. He hears her suck in a breath as she gazes around the yard. There are kids' toys scattered in the grass, several piles of shoes piled up by the front door, and a minivan sitting in the driveway.

_So Pentecost sold the house._ Raleigh reaches for Mako's hand, and she grabs it like a lifeline. There's a lot going on in her head. He does what he can to send reassuring thoughts her way.

"Thank you," she whispers after a minute. The sniffling starts once the cabin disappears in the rearview mirror. "Crying on a first date usually isn't a good sign, but…"

"I'd be shocked if you didn't." He sneaks a glance at her. "Will you be okay?"

She nods. "I needed the closure."

"Are you up for another trip down memory lane? There's one more place I want to see while we're here."

Mako smiles like she knows what's on his mind. Well, she's been in his head, after all.

Pacific Rim University is an easy drive from the Pentecosts' former home. Not wanting to attract more attention by stepping on campus, they settle for driving through it. Students pack the grassy commons to soak up the early afternoon sunshine. Lots have their textbooks spread out in front of them.

"Must be close to finals week," Raleigh says. "I don't miss those days."

"Me, either. Although I had a decent study buddy."

"Hm. Mine was cooler, though." He treasures Mako's sheepish grin.

They drive past Olympia Hall, and it's 2018 again. Ghosts of their younger selves—more optimistic, less battle-scarred—walk side-by-side along one of the brick paths. They keep a little distance between themselves, unsure about the other despite having seen each other's bare soul.

The Raleigh and Mako of the present sink into their nostalgia, but neither has to say that they prefer where they're at in life now. Despite losing friends and family, enduring searing burns in combat, and nearly dying in an alien world, they'd gained so much more. Healing of open wounds. Permanent symbols of their victories. A new family in each other.

"I'm going to miss this," Mako mutters.

"Being this close to campus?"

She shakes her head. "Doing stuff like this with you."

"Oh. Yeah, me, too." Raleigh turns out of campus, back to the highway flanked by evergreen trees. "I'm kind of regretting taking Herc up on—"

"Don't. You'll do great training cadets. Besides, someone has to look after Herc now that Chuck is back in Australia."

"Guess I should take care of him now. I told you he gave me Chuck's tray of food when I first got to the Shatterdome, right?"

"Well, no wonder Chuck didn't like you at first." She snickers. "I'm glad he and Herc seem to be on better terms. Chuck really took Sensei's words to heart. They got their second chance."

Raleigh squeezes Mako's hand twice. "And so did we."

* * *

Raleigh made good on his promise. On Tuesday, they stopped for an early lunch at a cafe by the side of the road. It might not have been their favorite diner, but it set the stage for a dreamy first date. And even better, none of the customers paid them any mind. Either the locals didn't recognize them or didn't care that they were so-called celebrities.

They drove the whole morning along the winding Olympic Highway, their GPS set on Seattle but their hearts set on exploring. As long as they made it to the airport by noon on Saturday, they could do whatever they wanted.

Fog blanketed the mountaintops and muted the colors of the cedars on the first day of their road trip. Despite the mid-afternoon gloom, Raleigh and Mako brightened up the day by belting out their favorite songs, courtesy of the car's aux cord and one of Mako's playlists. They stopped just 20 minutes into the trip to hike through the forest to a hidden waterfall.

The sun was setting when they passed through Port Angeles again. They settled for one final stop at a convenience store just outside of town. With a full tank of gas and the back seat loaded with snacks, they hit the road, leaving their favorite town behind them.

Wednesday was well-spent in Olympic National Forest. Exploring nature on foot was far more rewarding than watching it whiz by in a car window. A two-mile hike through dense fir forests ended with an awe-inspiring view of Puget Sound from a mountain peak. Raleigh and Mako spent the better part of the early afternoon soaking in the scenery and chowing down on a makeshift picnic lunch—prepackaged sandwiches and chips.

Every hostel, roadside restaurant, and mile of Olympic Highway led to adventure. Raleigh took a picture at each place they stopped until his camera ran out of film halfway through the week. Mako promised to develop the pictures she took on her phone, but Raleigh secretly preferred the imperfection and immediacy of a Polaroid.

They didn't need the GPS to realize they were nearing Seattle. By Thursday, the scenery had changed from towering fir trees and glistening lakes to tall signs advertising convenience stores and chain restaurants. Thought of reaching civilization—and a crowded city, no less—made Mako sigh with relief and Raleigh feel nauseous. But neither wanted to dwell on what their differences would mean for their future together. They would find common ground, they told themselves.

Eager to delay the inevitable, Raleigh pulled over Thursday night to a drive-in movie theater. Neither wanted to watch the movie that was showing, but it gave them a chance to stretch their legs and cuddle up after a long car ride. Halfway through the film, they'd fallen asleep on each other's shoulders.

Common ground, they decided, was a small city a fraction of the size of Seattle—and Hong Kong, for that matter. Friday was spent testing the waters of their newfound fame in Olympia. A few people glanced their way as they explored the historical sites of downtown, but no one asked them for photos or autographs. Even in the evening as they grabbed a bite to eat at a local brewery, they didn't notice too many double-takes. Blending in might not be so hard.

Saturday came all too soon. They sped through suburbs and smaller cities in the wee hours of the morning until the Seattle-Tacoma International Airport came into view. They dawdled returning the rental car. They took their time ordering and eating at a nearby restaurant. But their early afternoon flight to Hong Kong wouldn't wait.

Soon, they were flying over the Pacific Ocean.

They didn't talk about the future until they landed. Even then, they wait until getting to the private docks reserved for Shao Industries and its new Hong Kong Shatterdome.

Mako hadn't let go of Raleigh's hand since stepping off the plane. "I'd gotten used to you being the neighbor across the hall," she mutters. "I know you're going to be just a few miles away, but…"

"I know." Raleigh traces circles over her hand with his thumb. "The first thing I'm doing is getting a phone so we can talk every night. You won't even miss me," he chuckles.

His attempt at a joke doesn't make her feel better. They'd made similar promises last time they split up, when Raleigh was enlisting in the Jaeger Academy and Mako was finishing school. They'd stopped talking after a few weeks, although not on purpose. Then tragedy struck, and she'd endured radio silence for years.

"What if—?"

"No. It's not going to be like last time. We're stuck with each other." Raleigh turns to face her, gently taking both of her hands. "And it's not like we can't see each other at all. I'll try to visit once every two weeks. We'll call or text every night. And if anything does happen, I'll be on the first boat to the mainland."

"We're going to be okay." It's her personal reminder as much as a prayer.

Raleigh pulls Mako close and rests his forehead on hers. "I promise."

His words echo in her ears long after his boat disappears into the night. Two weeks would be an eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've done my best to ground this story (especially the settings) in reality, but this chapter deviates a lot from reality for the sake of storytelling. For example, the ferry Raleigh and Mako take to Port Angeles doesn't actually operate in March. It shouldn't affect the story, but it might make less sense to local readers.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> * * *
> 
> PREVIOUSLY IN "A RARE THING, INDEED"
> 
> This chapter's callbacks include, in order:
> 
> \- ** The Port Angeles diner ([Part One, Chapter 13](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346686/chapters/38454314)):** Mako and Raleigh visited a little diner after Raleigh's graduation ceremony. Mako gave him a vintage-looking Polaroid camera for the occasion.  
\- **Bucket lists ([Part One, Chapter 6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346686/chapters/37112115)):** Mako shares her bucket list with Raleigh as they're getting to know each other. While they don't check off Mako's bucket list items on this trip (like visiting Pacific Science Center), they do take a road trip, which is what Mako has wanted to do for a while.  
\- ** The submerged Conn-Pod ([Part Three, Chapter 6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389808/chapters/42238913)):** After they killed Otachi and Lady Danger fell out of the sky, Raleigh thinks for a split-second that Mako died on impact.  
\- **The drunk politician ([Part Three, Chapter 15](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389808/chapters/46204624)):** Mako has some scathing remarks for one of the representatives at the fundraising gala after he pressures Raleigh for an autograph.  
\- **Finding common ground ([Part Three, Chapter 11](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389808/chapters/43754770)):** Mako realizes that she and Raleigh have different expectations for romantic relationships, but Raleigh reassures her that they would work it out.  
\- **Parting ways ([Part One, Chapter 13](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346686/chapters/38454314)):** After graduation, Raleigh and Mako spend as much time together as they can. Their conversation in this chapter echoes the one in Part One.  
\- **Life got busy ([Part Two, Chapter 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525136/chapters/38839958)):** Raleigh and Mako are busy with Jaeger Academy training and school, respectively, so they go weeks without talking.  
\- **Radio silence after Knifehead ([Part Two, Chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525136/chapters/39059125)):** Raleigh leaves the PPDC and doesn't talk to Mako after Yancy dies. Their radio silence lasts about three years, between the Knifehead attack and Raleigh's return to the Shatterdome.
> 
> You can [read a quick recap of Parts One and Two](https://eadrey-the-iptscray.tumblr.com/arti-in-a-nutshell) over on my Tumblr. Part Three will be added eventually!


	3. Disconnected, Reconnected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER SOUNDTRACK:  
\- "Ballymacaldrick" by Beoga  
\- "「儚くも美しいのは」(Hakanaku Mo Utsukushii No Wa)" by Wagakki Band  
\- "Loving You" by Promise Land

**MONDAY, MAY 5, 2025**  
**JAEGER TESTING FLOOR, SHAO INDUSTRIES**

It hadn't taken Mako long to readjust to corporate life. The work at Shao Industries isn't as regimented as the PPDC, which is a pleasant change. The flip side is having a disconnected sense of purpose—she no longer sees her jaegers in action.

The most advanced Mark VIs go to Hong Kong Shatterdome, where new pilots train on them to prepare for the day the Precursors open another Breach. (Some days, to her horror, Mako forgets that's why she's working on jaegers again.) The rest go to local law enforcement or disaster relief agencies. Either way, Mako rarely sees the jaegers she's helped build after they leave the Jaeger Testing floor.

At least there's always a new jaeger to work on. From the sheer variety of mech designs among the Mark VIs, it seems like Newt is living up to his title, Director of Innovation.

The jaeger Mako is working on now is her favorite by far—it's one-of-a-kind.

_Raleigh's going to love this_, she thinks as she stares at pieces of the yet-unnamed jaeger scattered across the cavernous space. She'd had a say in the jaeger's insignia design (purposefully similar to the tattoo on her left forearm), as well as its armaments: dual chain swords, plasma cannons, and a new weapon Newt had dubbed the Gravity Sling.

She knows it's not her jaeger. Lady Danger had turned into shrapnel when Raleigh made her self-destruct. This jaeger isn't even functionally similar. With Newt in charge, Liwen Shao had gotten her drones off the drawing board and onto the assembly line. Besides, this jaeger is humanoid, much like the newer models.

But there's a key difference between this jaeger and the other Mark VIs, and it's news Mako can't wait to share with Raleigh.

She frowns when she sees the time. _Five more hours to go._

Her days usually fly by—_too quickly_, she thought once, after realizing that it had been a full month since her and Raleigh's mini-vacation—but this particular Monday is dragging.

"_What's the rush, Mako?_" Her coworker teases as Mako glances at her phone for the fifth time that hour. "_Building jaegers isn't fun anymore?_"

"_Date night_," she says simply.

"_Ah_." The older man sighs. "_To be young and in love again…_"

Finally, the day comes to an end. The second her clock switches from 4:59 to 5:00, Mako tosses her clipboard on her corner desk and dashes out of the Jaeger Testing floor. An hour-long commute, quick shower, and half-hour light rail ride later, she's lying on a picnic blanket looking up at the pastel sky.

She gets Raleigh's text a minute after 7:00:

> **[RB]:** _Running late. The surprise I'm bringing should be worth it._

Mako grins and types out a reply:

> **[MM]:** _You've got a surprise, too? Can't wait. I saved a spot on the green near the pedestrian bridge._

Half an hour later, a spike of excitement makes her look up from the calligraphy book she'd brought with her. She spots Raleigh at the top of the bridge, and she waves him over.

She smirks as she watches him saunter across the green—he hadn't lost his jaeger pilot swagger. In his hands are two take-out boxes, and over his shoulder is a long, thin bag about the size of a hanbō staff.

"Are those…?"

"Bō staffs?" Raleigh grins sheepishly as he sets the bag and their dinner down on the picnic blanket. "Yeah. It's been a while since we sparred. That's my surprise. Now I'm curious about yours."

"All in good time."

They wrap each other in a bear hug, holding onto each other a little longer and tighter than they usually would. Raleigh smells like citrus and the synthetic rubber of the Kwoon mats. Mako hopes she doesn't smell like grease and titanium from being around jaegers all day.

"A little," Raleigh admits. "But you smell like _you_."

Their growling stomachs get too loud to ignore, so they break apart to dig into their dinners.

"So this surprise of yours," Raleigh says as he finishes his cheong fun. "I'm all ears."

"You haven't been peeking into my mind, have you?" She asks cheekily.

He shakes his head. "I'm guessing since we haven't Drifted recently and we're living so far apart, it's a little harder to eavesdrop. I have missed being surprised by you, though."

Mako chews her last bite slowly before setting her take-out container aside, building the suspense. "Well..."

Raleigh leans forward in anticipation.

"We've almost finished another jaeger."

He narrows his eyes. "We get a new one every two weeks. What's special about this one?"

"Oh, just some familiar features. Plasma cannons. Chain swords. And an awesome insignia." She taps her left forearm for emphasis.

"You've rebuilt Lady Danger?" He whispers.

"No, not really. She's a new model—remotely operated and humanoid like the others."

Mako pauses. It's bad luck to name a jaeger before it's finished. But if that name isn't uttered inside Shao Industries or by a J-Tech… what could be the harm?

"She needs a name."

Raleigh gapes at her. "You want me to name her?"

Mako nods.

"You're just trying to make me cry, aren't you? Well, if you're paying homage to Lady Danger..." His gaze goes out of focus for a second. "How about 'Lady Avenger'?"

"As long as the PPDC lets us keep it." Somewhere in her J-Tech handbook, there'd been a line about jaegers never sharing names.

"Oh, I think they'd make an exception for us. We saved the world, after all."

"Then 'Lady Avenger' it is. And here's another surprise: She's got a two-pilot system."

The look on Raleigh's face is priceless. "So we could Drift again?"

"And fight again, if we had to. But we're not pilots anymore, Raleigh," she says gently. "Maybe Jake could…"

Raleigh wraps an arm around her shoulder. "Has he talked to you since…?"

"No." The last thing Jake said to her had been _when Raleigh disappeared, so did you_. Those words and accompanying memories are tainted with regret. Maybe if she had been a better sister—

"Hey." Raleigh pulls her closer. "Guilt can eat you alive. Give it time, and you'll be friends again. Besides…" He shoots her a sly look. "I'm giving him a hard time for you."

Mako manages a small smile. "You don't call him 'Duke,' do you?"

"To his face? Nah, Lambert does that for me. I just pair him up with the toughest fighters. You should see him try to spar with Malikova and Hatayama." Raleigh grins. "Speaking of sparring…"

While Raleigh breaks out the hanbōs, Mako scoops up their empty take-out boxes and discards them in a nearby trash can. She takes a deep breath. She hadn't expected to get emotional about her brother on her and Raleigh's first date night in Hong Kong. Surely she should have overcome her grief by now, right?

Raleigh is all smiles when she returns to their little spot on the grass, now bathed in golden lamp light. She catches the hanbō he tosses to her.

"You ready to lose, Becket?" She teases as she removes her flats and folds up her cardigan. The chilly air sends goosebumps down her arms, but she figures they'll be gone in a few minutes once their match begins.

"Strong words for someone sparring with a Kwoon fightmaster," Raleigh replies, tossing his denim jacket onto the picnic blanket.

Under the navy night sky, their dance begins.

"So..."—_clack!_—"how does it feel to be training cadets?"

"Weird." Raleigh snaps his hanbō up to deflect her overhead attack. "The new dress code is a little more lax, too. I can finally grow a beard again."

"I was going to say, it looks nice." _Thwack! _"Your hair is longer, too, isn't it?"

"Aw, you noticed? Thanks—oh, taking advantage of my distraction, huh?"

Mako smirks. "One-zero."

They reset.

"I've been showing the recruits some new techniques," Raleigh says. "Like"—_clack!_—"the ones we used against Scunner and Raiju."

"I don't really remember those. Care to demonstrate?"

He grins mischievously. "They aren't specific moves. It's simply catching"—he lunges forward—"your opponent"—he threads his hanbō behind Mako's and pulls her toward him—"off guard."

She blinks and finds herself staring at the skyline reflected in Raleigh's eyes. All the air rushes out of her lungs. "Well," she says slowly, unable to take her eyes off her co-pilot. "That's… definitely effective."

"One-one." Raleigh says with a wink.

Mako takes a quick step back and leans on her hanbō to catch her breath. Her hunch had been right; the goosebumps are gone. Her face feels like it's on fire, and she can only imagine how red her cheeks must be.

"You're not giving up on me, are you?" Raleigh teases.

Mako snaps back into a defensive stance. "Not a chance."


	4. Pilots Are a Thing of the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER SOUNDTRACK:  
\- "Call Me Newt" by Ramin Djawadi  
\- "Cold Water" by Megan Davies and Kyle Nachtigal  
\- "Get It Done" by Lorne Balfe  
\- "Walk Me Home" by Pink

**TUESDAY, MAY 13, 2025**  
**GUILLERMO'S, HONG KONG**

Raleigh and Herc aren't the first to arrive; Newt and Dr. Gottlieb are already at a corner table in the homey, dimly lit restaurant. At first glance they seem like they're in a heated private conversation, but as Raleigh gets closer, he realizes Newt is only passively listening to whatever his former colleague is saying.

"Oh, hey, guys," Newt says, waving them over. Dr. Gottlieb swallows his reply and nods to the newcomers. "Herm—er, Dr. Gottlieb and I were just catching up. Can't believe it's been three months already."

Three months and a job change had improved Newt's taste in fashion. Newt had apparently traded wrinkled white button-downs and grungy ties for colorful waistcoats and pressed collared shirts. If Raleigh didn't know better, he would've thought the famous K-Scientist and the new Director of Innovation were two different people.

As Raleigh and Herc take their seats next to the former K-Scientists, a waitress swings around to their table, her ordering pad and pen at the ready. "_Are we ready to order_?"

"_Not yet, miss. We're waiting on one person._" Newt gives her a polite smile before turning to Raleigh. "Speaking of which, where's Mako?"

"She had to work late." Raleigh glances at his phone—still no new message.

"Ah." Newt nods. "Haven't we all."

"Does this have anything to do with Shao's announcement tomorrow?" Herc asks as he studies the menu.

"Yep." Newt rubs his hands together. "I can't wait—you're gonna love it."

Raleigh and Herc exchange dubious looks.

"Aren't you going to give us a hint?" Raleigh asks.

"Oh, no. I'm not spoiling the surprise." Newt holds up a menu. "Know what you want yet? I've heard the bouillabaisse and tartiflette are amazing."

Raleigh had been looking forward to dinner all week—and not just for the authentic French cuisine, as advertised. Fortunately for him, the last dinner guest isn't far away.

> **[MM]:** _Almost there!_
> 
> **[RB]:** _We're in the far left corner. See you soon!_

A few minutes later, the door opens, framing Mako's silhouette against the neon lights of neighboring restaurants. She dashes to their corner table and squeezes into the chair next to Raleigh, reserving her widest smile just for him. Butterflies dance in his empty stomach.

"Good to see you, Mako," Herc says, shaking her hand from across the table. "How's life as a J-Tech again?"

"Never boring. It's more enjoyable than piloting." She catches Raleigh's eye. "Well, most days. How's the new Shatterdome treating you?"

"Too sleek and shiny for my taste," he chuckles. "The cadets, though… bright young bunch. And with those new jaegers you've been sending us, those kaiju won't know what hit 'em."

"That reminds me…" Raleigh turns to Dr. Gottlieb. "Any idea when they'll come back?"

He shakes his head. "I've been preoccupied with another project."

The conversation lulls as the waitress comes around to take their orders, but Newt picks it back up again.

"Oh, Dr. Gottlieb, tell them about the thing you're working on with Dr. Morales."

"Ah, yes. Well, to put it simply, she discovered that Kaiju Blue is highly reactive with lanthanides—rare earth metals. A small quantity can produce extraordinary amounts of thermal energy. We've been researching its potential for propulsion and navigation."

"Just think," Newt says, "we don't have to burn fossil fuels anymore. Who knows? Once the space program starts back up, we could send rockets to Mars with just a few drops of kaiju blood."

"Impressive," Raleigh says, thankful that Newt had translated what Dr. Gottlieb had said into simpler English. "Could we also blow the kaiju to chunks that way?"

Newt grimaces. "I mean, I guess, if you want to put jaeger pilots out of a job."

Dr. Gottlieb clears his throat. "We're still researching the implications. As I haven't received any data from K-Watch yet, this project has my undivided attention."

Raleigh breathes a silent sigh of relief when he sees their waitress headed toward their table with a tray full of food. Like Mako had implied, there are some things that are nice about not being a jaeger pilot anymore—like being spared the K-Science lectures.

* * *

"This beats Shatterdome food any day," Raleigh says as he finishes off the last of his quiche. "Where'd you hear about this place, Newt?"

"Hannibal Chau." He meets the rest of the table's shocked faces with an innocent, "what?"

"The black market dealer?" Herc asks, incredulous.

"So, we got to chatting while waiting on those kaiju brains." Newt shrugs. "Turns out the guy's a foodie. He swears by this place."

"We didn't just eat kaiju, did we?" Mako stares at her empty plate with disgust.

"No, no, no. It's human food, don't worry."

"Somehow that's not reassuring," she mutters to Raleigh. He smirks.

As the waitress comes around and collects their empty plates, Newt asks, "who's up for drinks?" He answers the disinterested murmurs with, "c'mon, I'm buying."

Herc picks up the drink menu. "Well, in that case…"

"Seriously?" Raleigh asks with mock sincerity. He claps Newt on the back. "Newt, do you even know this guy? You might want to take back that offer."

Newt just grins. "Well, what good is a director's salary if you can't treat your friends once in a while?"

"Fair point." Raleigh takes the menu from Herc and looks it over with Mako. "Now about this house red…"

A few drinks in, the conversations get interesting. The polite Newt had bowed out after his first drink, and now he and Dr. Gottlieb are bickering in German like old times. That leaves Herc, Raleigh, and Mako to entertain themselves.

Raleigh recognizes the meddling smirk on Herc's face, and he tenses up (as much as the wine he's had allows).

"So, Mako," Herc drawls.

_Here we go, _Raleigh thinks. Serves him right for taking a personal phone call in their shared quarters—Herc had overheard Tendo talking about the ring. To his credit, though, Herc had skipped right over the Shovel Talk and just told Raleigh not to wait too long.

"When's your next trip to our side of Hong Kong, hm?" Herc ignores Raleigh's withering look.

If Mako can sense Raleigh's annoyance, she doesn't let on. "Tomorrow, actually," she responds serenely. "After the announcement, I'll be checking on the—"

"—I've got to get it done!"

The entire restaurant goes quiet and eyes their corner table in shock. Newt takes a deep breath and tugs at invisible wrinkles on his waistcoat.

"Sorry for snapping," Newt mutters once the restaurant chatter picks up again. He doesn't meet anyone's eyes. "Between work and Alice, I'm a little over—"

"Who's Alice?" Raleigh blurts out. Mako elbows him.

Newt turns bright red. "I, uh, no one. She's—"

"It's okay, we can keep a secret." Mako smiles into her drink. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"Heh, labels." Newt rubs his neck distractedly. "No, uh, not a girlfriend—we're still figuring things out. Like you two, right?"

Mako frowns and glances at Raleigh. "We've figured things out. We're co-pilots," she insists.

"Right, right. So are you going to tie the knot, or—?"

Raleigh chokes on his drink, and Mako's face turns bright red.

"Told you," Herc mutters to Raleigh. This time, he doesn't evade Raleigh's death stare.

"We've talked most things out," Raleigh clarifies, squeezing Mako's hand under the table. _Great_, he thinks. _So much for this being a carefree evening._

Fortunately, Newt doesn't press the issue. "Well, it's been fun…" He waves their waitress over. "But I've got a lot of work to do. No rest for the weary, right?"

Dr. Gottlieb excuses himself soon after Newt leaves. Mako follows suit. Neither Raleigh nor Herc wants to head back to the Hong Kong Shatterdome just yet, so Raleigh offers to walk Mako to the train station. Herc steps into a bar down the street, but not before leveling Raleigh with a look that says, _tell her how you feel_.

_We'll see about that_, Raleigh thinks.

* * *

Mako had been subdued ever since Newt's comment had spooked her. Although time and distance had made the Ghost Drift fade, it's not hard to tell what's on her mind.

They're halfway to the station when Raleigh initiates the conversation. "What's on your mind?"

"What Newt said." She scrunches her forehead as she frowns. "I haven't thought that far ahead."

Slowly so he doesn't spook her further, Raleigh nudges his left hand against her right. After a couple of steps, she takes it.

"This year has been so chaotic," she continues. "Ever since Operation Pitfall, I haven't had a chance to rest. To take things slow." She sneaks a glance at him. "And I don't want to rush this."

Raleigh relaxes a little. "Then we wait. We've got time."

That seems to reassure her. As they descend underground, Mako leans her head against his arm.

"What are you doing?" She asks as he buys a ticket.

"I decided I'd like to walk you home—if that's okay?"

She grins. "Of course it's okay. But you know it's a half-hour commute, right?"

"I don't mind. And I'm sure Herc enjoys being away from the Shatterdome, too. Besides, we didn't get to talk much at dinner."

They manage to find empty seats in a semi-secluded car. As the train picks up speed, Mako closes her eyes and rests her head against the cool window. She still hasn't let go of Raleigh's hand.

"Did Newt seem a little… off to you?" She asks after a minute.

"Now that you mention it, he was acting weird—he was polite."

"And he speaks Cantonese so well now. He was so rusty when we first started working at Shao Industries."

"Must be the new job," Raleigh suggests.

She shrugs, seemingly satisfied with the answer. The low rumbling and jostling of the train car is lulling them both to sleep. Fortunately, Mako perks up when they reach what must be her station.

They walk in silence through the still night. Pools of white light guide them to a cluster of apartment buildings. Raleigh can't believe how radiant Mako looks in this light—her short black hair shines blue under the street lights, and her brown eyes sparkle as she steals glances at him. It's enough to make him feel weightless.

All too soon, they reach Mako's complex.

Clearly, she doesn't want the night to end, either. She pauses at the threshold. "Do you want to grab lunch or dinner tomorrow?"

"It's up to you," Raleigh says, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I have a break at noon, and then my last class ends at 7."

She smirks. "How about lunch _and _dinner?"

"Only if you promise not to get sick of me."

"Not a chance." She fiddles with her keys. "Would… you like to come in?"

Raleigh checks the time on his phone. "Maybe another time. Herc and I have to get back—we've got an early start tomorrow."

Mako still hasn't moved to go inside yet.

Raleigh steps forward, unsure of what to do. Should he hug her? Kiss her? Tell her he's fallen in love with her?

But he hesitates. Their long conversation in the Shatterdome med bay comes to mind. He hasn't forgotten the way she'd been so scared to share her feelings—_"I don't know if we want the same thing."_

It's true; they hadn't talked about boundaries much since then. Busy work schedules and being so far away from each other had made it hard to—

"Well, goodnight, Raleigh," Mako says with a smile. "See you tomorrow." And before Raleigh can make his move, she's gone, safe inside her apartment complex.

"Goodnight, Mako," he tells the vacant threshold.

In the end, he decides, it's probably better that way. A tipsy confession wouldn't be authentic. But he knows he'll never hear the end of it from Herc. He boards the train bound for the city center, dreading the ferry ride back to Hong Kong Shatterdome more with every minute.

At least he has more moments with Mako to look forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things here:
> 
> 1\. After much internal debate, I decided I don't like the way Newt was portrayed in Pacific Rim: Uprising (but no for the reasons you think). I took a lot of creative liberties with both his behavior and how the rest of his Shatterdome friends interact with him.
> 
> 2\. I have very limited knowledge of chemistry and geology. While I did some research online, the science bits mentioned in this chapter might not be accurate.
> 
> 3\. I pulled from two of the novelizations, "Pacific Rim Uprising Ascension" and "Pacific Rim Uprising." Obviously, since this is a fix-it, I added my own twists to the canon. The condensed timeline is one of them.
> 
> 4\. Mako's haircut is inspired by [this beautiful piece of fanart](https://eadrey-the-iptscray.tumblr.com/post/188260083622/geniusbee-ill-never-get-over-my-need-for).


	5. Innovation Isn't Always a Life-Saver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER SOUNDTRACK:  
\- "Sunshine" by John Talabot  
\- "Memories That You Call" by Odesza, Golden Features, and Monsoonsiren  
\- "Shatterdome Arrival" by Lorne Balfe  
\- "Pacific Rim Uprising (Main Trailer Theme)" by Baltic House Orchestra  
\- "Daddy Yo" by WizKid  
\- "Danger Zone" by Kenny Loggins  
\- "Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor

**WEDNESDAY, MAY 14, 2025**   
**HONG KONG SHATTERDOME**

"So what's the story behind the design change?" Raleigh gestures to the Mark VIs with his half-eaten sandwich. "How come the new jaegers look like Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots?"

"Officially? Innovation," Mako says. "The drones don't need pilots, so there's no need to design around a bulky Conn-Pod." She leans in. "Unofficially? Apparently Shao loved the designs she'd seen in jaeger fighting rings. Rumor is, she convinced one of Hong Kong's top fighters to go work for her."

Raleigh smirks. "So she made that person an offer they couldn't refuse?"

Mako rolls her eyes and nudges him.

It's the first smile she's cracked all day—and it had been a long day. So far, she'd reviewed maintenance reports for all ten operational jaegers, overseen the deconstruction of Scrapper, and brushed up on the technical aspects of quantum data cores for Shao's special presentation.

Eight more hours to go.

At least the weather is nice. Raleigh and Mako aren't the only ones enjoying their sunny spot on Scramble Alley. J-Techs, cadets, and LOCCENT officers are resting against supply crates or sprawled on the warm concrete. A breeze picks up ocean spray and rains it on a few passersby.

Finished with his lunch, Raleigh leans back on the wooden crate lid. "It's hard to keep track of all these new jaegers. Care to give me the low-down?"

"Alright. Well…" Mako points to jaeger on the far left. Its golden hull gleams in the midday sun. "That's Bracer Phoenix, one of Shao's favorite drones. It was supposed to be a single-pilot jaeger, but..." She shrugs.

"Isn't that the one with the swiveling cannon?"

She nods. "Shao built the test range here just to test it out."

Mako gestures to the next three jaegers, dwarfs compared with the Mark VIs. "Remember Chrome Brutus, Hydra Corinthian, and Nova Hyperion? We fixed them up so they're combat-ready. And that one…" She groans as she points to Titan Redeemer. "It was in development forever, but we finally got the counterbalance worked out for the Morning Star."

"You really put a medieval weapon on a jaeger?" Raleigh whistles when Mako nods.

"It could take out a Category II with one shot."

"I think I'm in love."

"I haven't even told you about the other Mark VIs yet."

"Alright." He smirks and tilts his head up, reminding Mako of the look he gave Sensei at pilot tryouts. "Change my mind."

"Challenge accepted." She grins, pointing to the electric blue jaeger in Bay 06. "November Ajax. Its electrified grappling hooks could paralyze a Category III."

Raleigh pretends to yawn.

"Plus it's got a loudspeaker."

A smirk crosses his face. "Does that loudspeaker have to be for, uh, official communications only?"

"Taunting kaiju could be an effective battle strategy." Mako elbows him.

She looks to the next jaeger bay, where J-Techs are scrambling over a heap of scrap. Even from across the launch pad, she can see rusty license plates, a faded stop sign, and a backhoe shovel. "That's not one of ours. That's—"

"Scrapper," a voice mutters just to their left. It's Amara, sitting alone against a supply crate and staring at the jaeger she built herself. Or what's left of it.

"They'll put her back together, don't worry," Mako calls to her.

Amara's eyes widen, and she glances their way. "Oh, Ranger Mori. Uh, hi, I didn't think you were—"

"Please, call me Mako." She smiles and beckons the teen over. "I assume you already know Fightmaster Becket."

Amara nods but doesn't make eye contact with either of them.

_Poor kid_. "Hey, I was just telling Ral—er, Fightmaster Becket about these Mark VIs. He's apparently convinced Titan Redeemer is the best."

"It's a knight made of 21st-century tech," Raleigh protests. "How is it not the best?"

"Titan Redeemer is pretty cool…" Amara turns to look at the Mark VIs. "But Mako's right. Saber Athena's the best. She's the fastest jaeger in the fleet, and she's got dual plasma swords."

Mako crosses her arms and gives Raleigh an _I told you so_ look.

"Which one's Saber?" He asks. "The dark red and white one?"

Amara snorts. "That's Guardian Bravo. It's got a cool Arc Whip, but that was only designed for long-range combat. No, Saber Athena is the orange one."

Raleigh raises his eyebrows at Mako. "Fine, I'll consider Saber Athena a close second. You know your jaegers, Cadet Namani."

Amara blushes, but she pales as she turns back to Scrapper.

"I think it's nice to have a fellow jaeger enthusiast around," Mako says. She slides off the crate and picks up the empty trays. "Keep studying hard. You'll make a great pilot."

Raleigh, however, stays put. "So, what, I'm not a jaeger enthusiast?" He crosses his arms and feigns offense.

"Fine." Mako winks. "You're a close second."

Even Amara cracks a smile.

Raleigh follows this time as Mako starts across Scramble Alley. Just before the Shatterdome doors shut behind them, Mako glances over her shoulder. Amara had returned to her secluded spot in the shadows.

"How is she adjusting?"

"Hard to say," Raleigh admits. "She and Malikova got off on the wrong foot, from what I heard. Jake is the only one she really talks to."

"Really? Hm…"

If two rival scrappers could find common ground through the Jaeger Program, Mako figures, maybe there's hope for her and her estranged brother, after all.

* * *

Mako sees that unlikely friendship for herself just half an hour before the presentation. She rounds a corner to find Amara breaking away from a group of cadets to rush up to Shao. The teen is talking so fast Mako can't hear what she's saying.

_Bad timing, Amara_, Mako thinks, watching Shao's eyes narrow.

Amara doesn't get the hint. "I'm going to be a jaeger pilot, ma'am," she says breathlessly.

"Congratulations," Shao says in English, forcing a smile. It drops when she adds, "please move out of the way."

Amara's shoulders slump, and she reluctantly steps to the side. She's still staring, crestfallen, as Mako joins Shao and Newt in the hallway.

"They let children in here?" Shao mutters.

"No, she's of age," Mako assures her. She peers over Shao's shoulder to give Amara an apologetic look, but Amara is trudging away with another cadet—broad-shouldered and at least a head taller than her.

Mako rips her gaze away as Jake pats Amara on the shoulder. _What did you expect? We haven't been that close since we were kids_, she reminds herself.

Still, it's all she can do to stay focused on Shao barraging her and Newt with final instructions. At least the presentation should keep her thoughts from wandering back to her brother.

Even though Shao's special presentation had been restricted to top-level PPDC personnel or those hand-selected by Marshal Chenglei Quan, the conference room fills quickly. At 15:00 on the dot, Shao projects a hologram of a Mark VI drone into the center of the room.

It's Valor Omega, judging by the cannons mounted on its left and right forearms. Though the hologram renders it a transparent blue, the jaeger actually flaunts a fiery red and yellow color scheme that reminds Mako of a phoenix.

The room silences as Shao starts speaking.

"Mark VIs are the jaegers of the future. The system I designed processes commands through a quantum data core."

The jaeger disassembles itself, leaving just the quantum data core visible.

"This relieves the neural load, meaning a single pilot can operate the drone via remote link from anywhere in the world." Shao pauses, sweeping her gaze around the room. "As soon as the UN approves deployment, the days of struggling to find and train Drift Compatible pilots will be a thing of the past."

Dissent ripples through the crowd, and Mako and Newt step out of the shadows to field questions.

Nate Lambert pipes up from the right corner of the room. "You think a bunch of desk jockeys with joysticks can do our jobs better than us?"

Murmurs stir up around him.

"Not only can they stop the kaiju," Newt says with a smile, "but they can do so without putting pilots at unnecessary risk, Ranger."

"Contrary to what you may have heard," Shao adds, "we're not here to make you obsolete. Innovation makes your jobs easier."

The room explodes with questions.

"Then what are we even training pilots for?" Someone shouts from the back of the crowd.

"What happens if someone tries to hack into the system?" Another adds.

"Do you seriously think your drones could take down kaiju faster than we can?"

Mako meets Raleigh's glare and frowns. The PPDC's approval doesn't matter in the grand scheme of things; the presentation is more of a formality. But Mako had hoped that the PPDC would've been more receptive to the news.

"Easier?" Herc's voice cuts through the grumbling crowd. "Our whole training program—no, our whole organization—hinges on two-pilot systems. Half of us will be out of jobs without the Drift."

"We're saving lives here, Herc," Newt says. "With these drones, we can avoid another Pitfall."

The conference doors slam open, and Herc storms out. Shao resumes her pitch, not straying for a second even as people trickle out. By the end, only Marshal Quan, a handful of LOCCENT officers, Ranger Lambert, and Raleigh are left.

"I think that went well," Newt says with a smile. His optimism isn't contagious.

Shao huffs and mutters to herself in rapid-fire Mandarin. Mako just grits her teeth. She doesn't make eye contact with anyone as she files out behind Newt and Shao.

* * *

"What's wrong?"

Mako blinks back to the present, and she finds Raleigh staring at her. She sighs. "What Newt said—I don't think he's right. Yes, we designed these remote systems to save lives. But they could still be hacked or compromised."

She could picture the Precursors' mining colony now, with purplish-red light playing tricks on her vision and interfering with Lady Danger's systems. She lowers her voice. "And we don't know if the tech would work in the Anteverse."

"I don't trust the drone tech just on principle," Raleigh admits. "The Precursors made a kaiju that could emit an EMP—drones would be useless against something like that."

"There are safeguards in place, but…" Mako shrugs.

Silence settles over them, and they lean against each other's shoulders. Below them, J-Techs scramble over Lady Avenger's hull.

Compared with her predecessor, Lady Avenger is elegant, the perfect balance of form and function. Besides her name, the red stripe running down the jaeger's navy head and torso is the only feature paying homage to the Mark III.

What would it be like to watch this Mark VI in battle? What would it feel like to pilot her in some control room, out of reach of a kaiju's claws or teeth or knife-like snout?

Mako traces the scars underneath her sleeves. "Who's assigned to her?"

Raleigh grimaces. "Don't know. Malikova and Ou-Yang were, but… things changed after the Chronos Berserker incident."

"The training accident?" The news had been buried in a company email newsletter just a week before. "Are the pilots okay?"

"No. Braga was killed. Vu is still in a coma."

The news drops a weight on her chest. Rangers Braga and Vu had been candidates to pilot Lady Danger. "What happened?"

"Dunno," Raleigh says. "Something went wrong in the simulator."

"When are we going to stop losing people in this war?" She mutters. Her watch beeps. "Well, looks like it's time to head home."

She stands and helps Raleigh to his feet, and they trudge back to the mess hall.

"Could you stay one more hour?"

She manages a small smile. "The Kwoon?"

He winks and grabs her tray. "Bring your A-game, Miss Mori," he calls over his shoulder.

It had felt like a lifetime since their last proper sparring session. Stepping and pivoting on a spongy mat in bare feet is something she thought she'd never take for granted. But Mako's elation crashes when she bumps into Jake on the way to the Kwoon.

"Oh... hey, Jake." She pulls back the words she wants to say, instead choosing small talk. "How's training going?"

Jake shrugs. "Hear that presentation was pretty slick," he mutters, not making eye contact. "How long before they shut this all down and I can leave?"

She sighs. "No one's going home yet."

"Figures." He crosses his arms. "You're not here to catch up, are you?"

"I'd like to know how you're doing. It's been years since we've talked—"

"And for good reason." He waits for a group of cadets to pass by. "You and dad weren't great at the sentimental stuff. Tam..." He clears his throat.

Mako reaches for him. "Jake—"

"No, stop. We're not having a moment." Without waiting for Mako to say anything else, Jake brushes past her. "I'm just here to do my duty and get outta here."

He steps into the elevator as Raleigh steps out. Mako just shakes her head in response to Raleigh's pained expression.

"All due respect," he mutters, "your brother's an idiot. But he will come around eventually." He squeezes her hand twice.

_I hope so_, she thinks.

* * *

Mako freezes just inside the doorway. At least a dozen posters are tacked to the walls of the Kwoon. Most demonstrate jaeger bushido moves. A few, however, are movie posters from the '80s and '90s. Chuck's vintage-looking radio blends right in.

"This is… cozy," she finally says.

"Like it? Herc and I added some personal touches." Raleigh fiddles with the radio, and a few seconds later, a familiar cheesy tune blasts through the Kwoon. "And a training soundtrack."

Mako sheds her blazer and steps out of her heels, flexing her bare toes. "Wish we had a training soundtrack during our sparring sessions."

"So come here more often." Raleigh grins and tosses her a hanbō.

As the chorus repeats, the match begins.

Their rhythm falters at first. Mako stretches her neck to shake her first point loss.

They meet again. Their staffs clash out of sync with the beat. Mako tunes out the song, but Jake's words distract her, and she steps into Raleigh's attack.

_Focus_. Mako takes a deep breath. When she opens her eyes, the Kwoon has disappeared. Spurred on by Raleigh's competitive smirk, Mako lunges.

"That's more like it," Raleigh says a minute later from the mat. Mako reaches down to help him up. "I was starting to think you were letting me win."

"You wish."

Their dance quickens as they find their rhythm—step, pivot, _clack!_, step, slide, _thwack!_ They trade points until there's just one left.

"And now the real fun begins," Raleigh says. Mako answers by lifting her chin.

He lunges first. She dodges his strike, slipping just out of reach of his staff. He pivots before she can take advantage of the opening, wielding his hanbō like a longsword. Mako stands her ground as he approaches.

_Three, two, one… there!_

Although he's quick to block her attack, she recalculates mid-stride, anticipating his reaction with almost pinpoint accuracy. She catches his ankle with her staff and he goes down hard. Her hanbō pins him to the mat with his leg in the air.

"This looks familiar," she teases.

"Yeah, yeah." Raleigh sighs. He tosses away his hanbō and grins up at her. "Four-three. You win."

Someone clears his throat behind them. Mako drops her hanbō, and Raleigh yelps as his heel crashes down on the mat.

"Am I interrupting something?" Herc's tone sounds innocent, but his smirk says otherwise.

"How long have you been standing there?" Raleigh asks as Mako pulls him to his feet.

Herc shrugs. "I heard shouting. Thought you two were cadets."

"How thoughtful," Raleigh grumbles. He shuts off the radio and hands Mako her jacket and shoes. "Walk you to the ferry?"

"Please," she says.

"We've missed having you around, Mako. When's the next time you'll be back?" Herc asks. "And don't tell me it'll be for another presentation."

"Definitely not." Mako forces a smile. "It's hard to say. But once I know for sure, I'll have Raleigh let you know. See you later, Herc."

"Goodnight, you two." Herc nods as they brush past him into the hallway.

"What was that about?" Mako asks once they're out of earshot.

Raleigh shakes his head. "Let's just say he and I agree to disagree about something. Nothing serious, though," he clarifies.

Mako stares, but he doesn't continue. "If you insist," she finally says. But it doesn't squash her curiosity. _Maybe I will have to come around more often, _she decides, _just to see what this little disagreement is about._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're now fully in "Pacific Rim: Uprising" fix-it territory, and I couldn't be happier. This was a fairly dense chapter because I wanted to...  
\- Introduce the Mark VI jaegers properly  
\- Give Mako and Amara an excuse to gush about said jaegers  
\- Show Amara and Jake's unlikely friendship, along with Raleigh and Herc's
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think.
> 
> * * *
> 
> PREVIOUSLY IN "A RARE THING, INDEED"
> 
> This chapter's callbacks include, in order:
> 
> \- **Bracer Phoenix ([Part Two, Chapter 5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525136/chapters/39463933))**: One of Mako's first projects as a Shao Industries J-Tech.  
\- **Chrome Brutus, Hydra Corinthian, and Nova Hyperion ([Part Three, Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389808/chapters/40928936))**: The three jaegers being restored when Raleigh returns to the Shatterdome.  
\- **Titan Redeemer ([Part Three, Chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389808/chapters/41559686))**: A prototype of the jaeger's Morning Star is on Mako's desk.  
\- **Marshal Chenglei Quan ([Part Three, Chapter 10](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389808/chapters/43522703))**: A former LOCCENT officer who took Herc's place as Marshal.  
\- **The mining colony ([Part Three, Chapter 10](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389808/chapters/43522703))**: A hive-like structure where the Precursors bred kaiju and drew energy from the planet's core.  
\- **Leatherback ([Part Three, Chapter 5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389808/chapters/42013763))**: This kaiju took out Striker Eureka with a series of energy pulses.  
\- **Pilot tryouts ([Part Three, Chapter 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389808/chapters/41320394))**: Rangers Braga and Vu were among the unnamed pairs trying out to pilot Lady Danger.  
\- **Tamsin Sevier ([Part Two, Chapter 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525136/chapters/38839958))**: She took Jake under her wing when he and Pentecost had a falling out.


	6. A Shatterdome Family Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With all this fluff, I think you'll find the three-month hiatus was well worth the wait. Enjoy!
> 
> * * *
> 
> CHAPTER SOUNDTRACK:   
\- "That's the Way I Feel About Cha" by Aretha Franklin  
\- "River" by Leon Bridges  
\- "Give Me Love" by Ed Sheeran  
\- "I Dream of You Softly" by Eevee  
\- "It's Yours" by Eric & Happie

**SATURDAY, JULY 12, 2025**   
**THE CHOIS' HOUSE, SAN FRANCISCO, CALIFORNIA**

"Drone jaegers may soon be protecting to your city, if the UN votes to allow worldwide deployment of Shao Industries' Mark VI jaegers—"

"Protesters have gathered outside the UN headquarters in anticipation of the landmark vote on August 1—"

"A new poll reveals many Americans are concerned about the return of the kaiju. So-called 'Kaiju Preppers' are already preparing by—"

"It's been six months since the Breach was sealed, and experts are predicting that the kaiju could return within six months—"

Raleigh can't escape the constant stream of news between airports, despite trying to drown out chatty journalists with Aretha Franklin. He also hadn't shed his Port Angeles cap and sunglasses since an American tourist in Hong Kong asked if he was the jaeger pilot she'd seen on TV.

The quiet ride to Tendo's house in the San Franciscan suburbs is a relief, although Raleigh's ears buzz in the silence. He's grateful Tendo had spared him a weekend of news exposure on the bittersweet anniversary.

"Alison was just finishing lunch when I left," Tendo says as he turns up the driveway. "Hope you're hungry."

"Starving."

Friendly chatter fills the living room and spills outside when Tendo opens the door. Herc and Chuck rise from the couch in unison, and Alison Choi picks up a curly-haired tyke surrounded by colorful blocks. Tendo trots upstairs, carrying Raleigh's rucksack over his shoulder.

"It's about time you showed up," Herc grunts. "We were about to eat without you."

Alison nudges him. "Oh, hush. It's good to see you, Raleigh."

"You, too." Raleigh leans in for a hug. "It's been a while. So this must be little Harry—hey, there."

Alison grins down at the toddler straddling her hip. "Can you say hi, sweetie?"

Harry stares at Raleigh with wide chestnut eyes and sticks a thumb in his mouth.

"He takes after you," Raleigh says.

"Oh, I know. He got my good looks and Tendo's tendency for trouble."

"Hey, now!" Tendo scoops up Harry, trading his son for a kiss on his wife's cheek. "Don't forget, he got my irresistible charm."

Raleigh and Alison roll their eyes.

"Let's eat!"

Despite being midsummer, it feels like Thanksgiving. Plates and casserole dishes piled high with comfort foods crowd the dining room table. Replace Harry's high chair with doting grandparents, and the homey scene would look like the famous Norman Rockwell painting. Raleigh can't remember the last time he had a home-cooked meal like this.

"So how's retirement treating you?" He asks Tendo after finishing his first plate.

"Can't complain. The hours are rough, but the ferry schedule is a little more forgiving than LOCCENT." Tendo meets Alison's pointed look with a sheepish smile. "How's work?"

"Not bad. My boss is terrible, though." Raleigh snickers as Herc kicks him under the table. "Were we that bratty as cadets?"

"Don't say a word," Chuck mutters to his father before he can get a word in. "What's so bad about 'em?" He asks Raleigh.

"Picking fights about stupid stuff, mostly. The Drift Compatible ones are the worst offenders."

"Speaking of," Alison interrupts, "how's Mako? I hate she couldn't make it."

"Yeah, me, too. But she's been busy testing the drone tech. If she's been pulling late nights to get everything done, I can only imagine how much stress Newt is under."

Murmurs go around the table, and apparently Tendo decides this is the perfect time to clear empty plates. He soon returns with dessert, much to everyone's delight. 

Chuck starts the conversation again. "What's Gottlieb up to, then?" He asks with a mouth full of cheesecake.

"Still caught up with Kaiju Blue rocket fuel, last I heard," Herc replies. When met with a few confused looks, he quickly catches everyone up.

"This makes me glad I left the PPDC," Chuck mutters.

"Yeah?" Tendo asks.

"The only drama I deal with is people who don't take care of their rides."

"You're a mechanic now, right?" Raleigh asks.

He nods. "I work just outside Sydney."

"Have you met anyone special yet?" Tendo winks.

Chuck shrugs. "I'm seeing someone, yeah. Nothing serious, though."

"I'm calling it now—three years. Bets start at—hey!"

Alison elbows her husband. "Not at dinner. But count me in," she says with a smirk.

"Aw, c'mon."

"Admit it," Raleigh mutters to Chuck, "you've missed this."

* * *

The setting sun bathes the world in gold. The scenery is so much cheerier than the slate-gray walls of Hong Kong Shatterdome and the steel blue sea surrounding it. Raleigh had forgotten just how beautiful nature could be, so he'd spent the last few hours enjoying the view from the Chois' front porch.

Across the front yard, Herc and Chuck stroll down the gravel driveway and around the front lawn, deep in conversation. With their steps in sync and postures mirrored, they look more like co-pilots now than ever before.

"It's nice to see them getting along," Tendo says as he joins Raleigh on the steps. "I think the distance did them some good."

Raleigh nods. He hadn't seen Chuck look that relaxed since… _So time can change some things for the better._

"You know they got matching tattoos, right?"

"What?" Raleigh squints at the pair, looking for fresh ink. "No way."

"Oh, I got video proof." Tendo shakes his phone. "Wanna see?"

Raleigh settles back against the porch railing. "Maybe later. I might call Mako in a bit."

"Then do you want it now?" Tendo pats his back pocket.

Raleigh grins and nods, taking the tiny wooden box from Tendo with shaky hands. Two titanium bands adorned with a red stripe gleam in dimming sunlight. "Drift Compatible" is etched on the inside in italic letters, practical yet elegant. 

The perfect tribute for a dragon slayer.

"Tendo… I…" But he can't find the words.

"C'mere," Tendo says, wrapping Raleigh in a hug. "You like 'em?"

"They're perfect." He swipes tears out of his eyes to get a clearer look at the rings. "How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing."

"Seriously, Tendo."

"I'm serious. I won the betting pool, but I don't need the money now that I've got a pension and a job. Consider this my gift to you two."

The world had gone blurry again, and Raleigh gratefully accepts a tissue.

"So are you proposing tonight?"

Raleigh shakes his head. "We, uh… well, we haven't really talked about it. Pitfall was only six months ago, and we're still adjusting to everything."

"But…?"

"But obviously I want her to say yes. It's not a question of who I'm spending the rest of my life with. I just want her to make that decision in her own time. Plus, I'd like to wait for a special occasion." 

"She'll come around, don't worry." Tendo throws an arm around his shoulder. "Just don't wait too long, okay? Carpe diem and all that."

"So everyone keeps telling me."

By now, the sun's glow had vanished, leaving diamonds of starlight in the navy sky. Chuck and Herc are still tracing a path around the Chois' yard. Exhaustion finally catches up with Raleigh, but he doesn't feel like abandoning fresh air just yet.

"Well, I'm headed to bed," Tendo says. "See you in the morning. Oh, I almost forgot." 

The jingling of dog tags is unmistakable. After thinking his brother's tags had been tossed out with the rest of the trinkets in the Memorial Garden, Raleigh nearly cries again as Tendo drops them into his hands.

"I think Yancy would've wanted you to keep these."

At least now Raleigh has an excuse for Mako about why his eyes are so red and puffy.

* * *

After spending a news-free weekend in the company of old friends, Raleigh had thought he'd be returning to a mundane work week. So he's surprised to find a handwritten letter on his bed, promising the week would be anything but boring.

He didn't need to see the French postmark or the sender's name to know who the letter is from. He'd recognize Jazmine's playful cursive handwriting anywhere. So it turns out she'd missed him, too—she'd even written down her phone number.

It takes him a day to work up the courage to send his sister a message, but she responds immediately, and they talk long into the night. Well, on Raleigh's end, at least. 

Between her promise to visit soon and the pet project for Mako finally done, things are starting to look up. Raleigh can't stop smiling. Herc and some of the braver cadets tease him about it, but Raleigh enjoys every minute. The future had never looked so bright.

Maybe this would be the start of a fantastic year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things about the Chois:  
\- I threw in a canon nod to Tendo's job as a ferryman pre-K Day.  
\- I headcanon that Tendo and Alison are huge Harry Potter nerds, so guess who their son is named after?  
\- In my fic, the Chois live in San Francisco to be close to Tendo's grandfather, Yeye (who's still living because I said so).
> 
> Also, Chuck and Herc having matching Striker Eureka tattoos is totally canon, albeit in a deleted scene.
> 
> * * *
> 
> PREVIOUSLY IN "A RARE THING, INDEED"
> 
> This chapter's callbacks include, in order:
> 
> \- **Protesters ([Part Three, Chapter 15](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389808/chapters/46204624))**: Kaiju cultists and other people at odds with the Jaeger Program.  
\- **Alison Choi ([Part Two, Chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525136/chapters/39059125))**: Tendo and Alison's first date was the night before the Knifehead entanglement.  
\- **Harry Choi ([Part Three, Chapter 16](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389808/chapters/47083831))**: Tendo and Alison's young son, whom Tendo hadn't seen in ages due to end-of-the-world prep in LOCCENT.  
\- **Chuck's former life as Lady Danger's pilot ([Part Two, Chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525136/chapters/39059125))**: While Raleigh was in his last year of college, Chuck and Yancy were co-pilots and got along well... eventually.  
\- **Tendo's betting pool ([Part One, Chapter 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346686/chapters/35948748))**: Tendo has been a Maleigh shipper since the beginning.  
\- **Jazmine Becket ([Part One, Chapter 8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346686/chapters/37497926))**: Raleigh's little sister, whom he hasn't seen since their mom's funeral.  



	7. Obsidian Fury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER SOUNDTRACK:  
\- "Danger Danger" by Club Danger  
\- "Obsidian Fury" by Lorne Balfe  
\- "Lock Down" by Gothic Storm  
\- "Disintegrate Slowly - Remix" by The Glitch Mob and 1788-L  
\- "Cyber Run" by Gothic Storm  
\- "Doom Days" by Bastille  
\- "Breathing Oxygen" by Zayde Wolf

**THURSDAY, JULY 31, 2025**  
**SHAO INDUSTRIES CONFERENCE CENTER, HONG KONG**

Mako had stopped counting how many pointless meetings she'd sat through. As with all recent meetings between Shao Industries and the PPDC, no one could agree on the details of replacing the PPDC's jaeger fleet with Mark VI drones. She's already dreading the ride back to Shao Industries headquarters, because Shao would inevitably drop her diplomatic facade to complain about the PPDC's lack of vision.

To Shao, earning the UN's approval means winning a battle, but losing the PPDC's trust means losing the war. Stalemates like these only drive her to fight harder. And who gets dragged along in her war?

Mako glances at the clock; three more hours until she could retreat to the comfort and structure of the Jaeger Testing floor.

She almost wishes she was in Newt's position so she could skip trivial meetings like these. But she doesn't envy him today. The UN vote is tomorrow, and Shao wants her drones deployment-ready within the hour.

The bickering swells, pulling Mako out of her thoughts.

"No way we're outsourcing control of the command center," a LOCCENT officer grumbles.

"We built the operating system," a Shao Industries J-Tech replies. "You can't condense years of hands-on training into a simple officer's course."

"Are you undermining our authority?"

"I'm just stating the obvious."

"Ladies and gentlemen," Shao calls, holding up her hands. "Surely we can come to an understanding."

"This isn't up for debate," the deputy marshal says. "You either keep us in command, or you can take your drones and—"

A _BOOM_ shakes the conference center. The lights blink, and a fiery orange glow flickers on the walls.

Mako glances at Shao, who looks just as confused. _What the—?_

Another _BOOM_, this time followed by searing white light. Hot air blasts through the conference room, slamming Mako into the wall.

She blacks out.

* * *

"Watch your stance, Malikova," Raleigh calls as he strides along the edges of the mat. "Eyes on your opponent, Ou-Yang. Hatayama, for the last time, quit sparring dirty."

The newly minted Rangers aren't taking their training as seriously as he'd hoped. He can't blame them. Although they'd been assigned jaegers and had responded to some local emergencies, there's no kaiju threat to keep them properly motivated.

Well, most of them.

"Pentecost, good—"

The Shatterdome's alarm shrieks over him.

"LOCCENT, now!" He barks at the panicking pilots. 

Jake and Ranger Ryoichi Hatayama drop their hanbōs and race out of the Kwoon, but Raleigh has to shout a few more times before the others snap out of their stupor. After snatching his PPDC jacket, slipping on his boots, and shutting off the lights and radio, he darts into the hallway.

It's chaos. Several cadets stand frozen with their hands pressed to their ears, forcing everyone else to weave around them. The kaiju alarm is still shrieking.

"Quarters, cadets, now!"

He follows a few steps behind them. "Cadets, sound off!" He shouts as he rounds the corner.

Silence.

"Cadets—"

They're all huddling around the massive window overlooking Scramble Alley, where strike crews are hooking up their jaegers to Jumphawks.

"Ranger on deck!" Cadet Tahima Shaheen shouts, and they snap to attention.

To Raleigh's relief, no one is missing. "Stay here until I or Fightmaster Hansen give the all clear. Do you copy?"

"Yes, sir," they answer in unison.

"Permission to speak, sir?" Amara squeaks.

Raleigh nods.

"Have the kaiju come back?"

All the cadets glance at each other, then out the window. 

"I don't know," Raleigh admits. "But we won't keep you in the dark. At ease."

The cadets scramble back to the window. A few press their faces to the blast-proof glass, likely looking for an alien figure on the horizon.

Raleigh spots a glint of crimson, and he freezes. _No. This is Hong Kong Shatterdome. It's July 31. We sealed the Breach—_

But did another open?

"Fightmaster Becket?" Cadet Suresh Khuran is staring at him. "Are you okay?"

_Worry about that later_. "Stay put," he croaks.

Herc is barreling toward the cadets' quarters when Raleigh shuts the door.

"All accounted for," he says.

"Good. We're needed in LOCCENT."

They're not the last to squeeze into the command center. Out-of-breath J-Techs and strike group personnel follow them inside.

"—was by a rogue jaeger," Marshal Quan explains. "We're getting reports of civilian and PPDC casualties. November Ajax and Bracer Phoenix have been deployed to deal with the threat."

_No kaiju_. Raleigh sighs.

"Until then, we can't airlift injury victims out of the area. We're currently cooperating with local search-and-rescue teams to clear out Shao Industries' conference center."

Raleigh swears under his breath. Mako is supposed to be there all day. Did she get hurt? The Ghost Drift had been quiet for weeks, but surely he would know if something happened to her... right?

The first thing he does after being dismissed is try to call Mako.

"I can't get through," he mutters to Herc.

"Network must be overloaded." Herc looks calm, but Raleigh sees him clench his jaw. "Give it a few—"

"No. I'm going to go find her. If anyone asks where I went—"

"Raleigh, you know the rules."

"Yeah, I do. But the cadets are in safe hands, and all we're doing is waiting around. I need answers."

"Now don't—"

"What if it was Chuck?" Raleigh lowers his voice. "Would you take that chance?"

Herc glances away. "No."

"I'll come back when I know she's safe." 

Apparently, he and a handful of other low-level officers had the same idea. 

"_Yes, yes_," the ferry captain says to the agitated crowd. "_We'll go, but not until we get the all clear._"

Raleigh bounces on the balls of his feet, trying to call Mako's phone again and again. She doesn't even respond to his texts. Time crawls, and it hardly feels like fifteen minutes have passed when the ferry captain's radio squawks.

"_I'll make my usual rounds_," she shouts as everyone scrambles aboard. "_But if you're not back by midnight, you're stuck on the mainland until tomorrow_."

The instant the ferry docks in Hong Kong, Raleigh bolts toward what can only be the Shao Industries conference center: a pillar of obsidian smoke rising over the skyscrapers.

* * *

Coming to in a submerged Conn-Pod with Raleigh had been less terrifying than coming to in the windowless conference room alone. Beams of white light pierce through the ceiling, like what a mouse might see through holes poked in the top of its cardboard box. 

Mako winces as she tries to stand, but her moans join a chorus of others. Some cry for help, others for silence—"_that thing is still out there!_"

Sure enough, something massive and mechanical is lumbering around the building.

A white coat gleams in the nearest beam of light, and Mako limps toward it.

"_Ms. Shao?_"

The injured woman groans and sits up. "_What happened?_"

"_I don't know. But we're not safe here._" Mako squints in the dim light to find a few others on their feet, digging colleagues out of the rubble or letting the injured lean on them for support.

Across the room, a Shao Industries J-Tech peers through a gash in the wall. He darts back just as a shadow passes by.

"_Does the PPDC know about this?_"

Mako pulls out her phone—bent in half and cracked in several places. She swears under her breath. "_Can you walk?_"

When Shao nods, Mako helps her to her feet, wincing at a sharp pain in her right shoulder. They shuffle toward the makeshift escape route, clear but not for long, based on the J-Tech's frantic beckoning.

Whispers of a rogue jaeger follow the survivors out of the ruins of the conference center to the makeshift medical centers several blocks away. The one Mako finds herself in is filled with speculative chatter from injured civilians, Shao Industries employees, and PPDC officials.

"_Do you know what happened?_" She asks one of the emergency nurses.

He shrugs. "_We'll know the truth soon enough_."

She sucks in a breath as he slips her right arm into a sling.

"_This should help the broken collarbone. Once it's safe, we'll send you to a hospital. X-rays can tell if you have broken ribs_."

Something like thunder rumbles in the distance, and everyone freezes. Mako makes out the tinkling of breaking glass and shrieking of colliding metal.

A few more _BOOM_s shake the building, and then there's silence. Nearby, a radio squawks "_threat neutralized_."

The emergency nurses leap into action, wheeling patients with more severe injuries outside. Sirens shriek and tires squeal as the ambulances race down the street. Mako hobbles outside with the rest of the survivors.

Around what had been the conference center, gray smoke curls around the skyscrapers, and ash covers the ground like a fresh snowfall. A humanoid figures circles the ruins, kicking up clouds of dust and smoke as it walks.

Dazed, Mako steps forward.

"_Ma'am, we need you to come with us_." A gentle hand guides her into an awaiting truck. 

As the doors close, she hears a familiar drawl: "All citizens, remain indoors and off the streets." Ranger Lambert's message repeats in Cantonese and Mandarin. He's piloting November Ajax, so that can only mean...

_Jake. Raleigh._ "_Can I borrow your phone?_" She asks the woman next to her. "_I need to call my family._"

"_Phone lines are busy. I can't reach anyone_," the woman says.

Mako leans back in her seat and closes her eyes. _I hope they're not worrying about me._

* * *

The conference center is a heap of charred rubble. Smoke and concrete dust swirl around the crumbling street and mangled buildings nearby, and silhouettes stumble around in the gray cloud.

Raleigh covers his nose and mouth with his shirt and rushes forward. Survivors with bloodshot eyes and bloody faces brush past him in a daze.

November Ajax materializes in the haze, lifting twisted metal and concrete slabs so rescuers can reach the victims underneath. A heavy silence hangs over the ruins.

_Mako._

He follows shrieking sirens to a white medical tent, with Mako's name on his lips. The medics shake their heads when he asks if they've seen her.

_Mako._

Another tent had been set up a few blocks away. He doesn't recognize any of the victims, and the medics there don't recognize Mako's photo. "_Maybe she's at a local hospital_," they tell him.

He tries another tent. Then another. Everyone says the same thing, and he tries not to interpret it as _she's not among the survivors_.

The hardest thing to deal with is the silence in the Ghost Drift.

* * *

The hospital near Mako's apartment is packed with injured survivors and panicking families. Mako sits alone in a corner, pressing a cold pack to her achy head and trying to squash the panic rising in her chest.

Beside her is an older man with a bloody bandage wrapped around his head. Two young girls and a woman about his age cling to him, silently huddling together amidst the chaos. Across the room, two young men comfort a wailing elderly woman.

On the TV above them, shaky footage shows a humanoid jaeger stepping out of the harbor onto the waterfront. It lumbers along the peninsula, heading straight for Shao Industries' conference center. The camera zooms in, and the scene comes into focus just as the wall of the building explodes.

The jaeger's sleek design looks familiar. As the footage replays, Mako focuses on the jaeger. No Mark VI like it ever came to the Jaeger Testing floor, but it's too sophisticated and gargantuan to be the kind of jaeger found in illegal fighting rings.

She doesn't have time to consider the possibilities. A nurse calls her name, and she's ushered into a stark room to take X-rays.

The tech interprets the squiggly gray lines on the black screen as a fractured collarbone and cracked ribs, adding, "_You're one of the lucky ones_."

It's not encouraging.

* * *

The train car is packed with panicking passengers. Every conversation involves either the rogue jaeger wreaking havoc in the city or people's uncertainty of their loved ones' whereabouts. Raleigh sags against the cool wall, hoping he could hear Mako's voice if he repeats her name enough times in his mind.

It's just noise. What's the point of a neural connection if it doesn't work in a crisis?

As if the day couldn't get any worse, Raleigh can't remember which stop is Mako's. His past tipsy and love-drunk self also proves useless in a crisis. So when most of the passengers surge off the train car at one stop, Raleigh follows.

It turns out it's a smart move; the crowd follows signs for a hospital.

"_One at a time, please!_" A frazzled receptionist shouts over them, while a few nurses attempt to corral the crowd. Raleigh glances at every face in the hospital's waiting room, but he doesn't spy Mako. And when he eventually elbows his way toward the desk, the receptionist says she doesn't recognize Mako's photo.

"_I've looked everywhere_," Raleigh huffs in stilted Cantonese. "_If she's not here, then where is she?_"

The receptionist only frowns, which does nothing to calm Raleigh down. "_I'm sorry, sir._"

He storms out of the hospital with tears in his eyes.

* * *

The silence is deafening in Mako's apartment, but she can't bring herself to unmute the TV. Shaky camera footage of the rogue jaeger destroying the conference center plays over and over and over. A ticker at the bottom of her screen punctuates the horror with statistics: _13 dead, 81 wounded in Obsidian Fury attack._

_They named it. Why did they name it?_ Mako slips off the couch to make herself a cup of tea.

Maybe a one-word moniker like the kaiju got would have made people panic. Fine. But why give it a name at all? And why did it share the same naming convention as the jaegers Shao Industries had built? Unless...

_No. _

Mako focuses on pouring her tea—no small feat, considering her right arm is in a sling and her left hand is shaking. But the thought keeps nagging her as she rewatches the footage.

_What if it's one of ours?_

* * *

Raleigh's feet carry him down a street that looks vaguely familiar, what might be an enchanting path lit by sparkling white light on a clear evening. Under the cloudy skies, however, the scenery is dismal. All the apartment buildings look the same. And even if he did remember what Mako's building looked like, would he remember the apartment number?

Would Mako even be there?

He shakes that thought out of his head and lets his memory guide him, however unreliable it might turn out to be. It beats retreating to Hong Kong Shatterdome without answers. 

At a familiar threshold, he stares at the call box, wondering if he should dial any number and ask for help. Mako never talked about her neighbors, but maybe her neighbors would know her. She's a celebrity, after all. 

He's just about to buzz someone on the first floor when a window a few floors up squeaks, and a hoarse voice calls his name.

His voice abandons him when he finds Mako grinning down at him with tears in her eyes.

"I'll buzz you up," she shouts. Her voice echoes off the neighboring apartment buildings. "Number 342."

The weightlessness Raleigh feels is like a dream. He barely registers his feet hitting solid ground as he takes the steps three at a time and races down the hallway.

Reality crashes around him as Mako opens the door. Her right arm is in a sling, her lip and cheek are crusted with blood, and her left eye is starting to bruise.

"Cracked ribs," she croaks as he starts to wrap her in a hug.

"Sorry." He settles for resting his forehead against hers. She smells of titanium and grease, but ash and smoke surround her, too. "I thought I lost you."

Mako takes his hand and gently squeezes it twice. "But you didn't."

* * *

Scenes of the day's chaos flicker in Raleigh's eyes from the still mute TV. Mako has the broadcasts memorized by now, but it's clear Raleigh hasn't seen them yet—he's glued to the screen.

"If the jaeger's name is Obsidian Fury," he muses after a long silence, "does that mean…?"

"We've had the same thought." Mako shifts in the armchair to rest her head on his shoulder, being mindful of her injuries. "But it's all speculation."

Raleigh reaches behind her to drape an arm across her good shoulder. She hadn't expected him to leave Hong Kong Shatterdome, much less check every medical tent in harm's way, to find out if she was alright. She'd scolded him when he told her that, but truthfully, she's so grateful this tragedy hadn't ended with radio silence.

A sob burns in her throat.

"What's wrong?"

She looks up through watery eyes to find Raleigh staring at her. His forehead is wrinkled with concern, and his eyes are starting to water, too.

"I was afraid something like this would happen," she mutters. "Not a rogue jaeger attack, specifically, but… some kind of tragedy."

Raleigh pulls her as close as her injuries allow. "You were scared I'd disappear again."

_I don't want to lose you. Not again_, she'd told him a lifetime ago. 

"It's like I told you, Mako," he says gently, "I can't lose you a third time. Besides, this isn't like what happened after Yancy..."

He shifts in the armchair, and they're practically nose to nose. Mako can see her worried expression reflected in his blue eyes. 

"This time is different," he says, taking her hands. "For one, we're still here. For another, I'm not going anywhere."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep."

"I know." His small smile makes his eyes shine brighter. "But there are a few ways to keep me around forever."

She glances away as Raleigh traces her bare left ring finger with his thumb.

"Only if you want to."

Mako yawns and curls into him. "I'll consider it, Mr. Becket."

He chuckles, a low rumble in her ear. "Ugh. I need to be back by midnight."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll turn into a pumpkin."

Once Mako starts giggling, she can't stop. After such a joyless, chaotic day—had it really been only a few hours since she'd been nearly killed?—it's a relief finding something to laugh at. Raleigh joins in until Mako starts coughing, wincing against her cracked ribs.

They settle into each other after a moment, grinning lazily, and Mako relaxes as Raleigh massages her good shoulder. 

"Do you have to go just yet?" Mako mutters into his jacket. Underneath the smell of smoke and ash, there's citrus and a hint of synthetic rubber mats.

"No." He kisses the top of her head. "Five more minutes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time including details about the cadets because this story is centered around Raleigh and Mako. I tried to follow canon ("Pacific Rim Uprising Ascension" by Greg Keyes) as closely as possible, but I took a few creative liberties to make the characters more interesting.
> 
> [Here's a still from the movie](https://www.flickr.com/photos/oneangrygamer/25009916197/in/dateposted-public/), of Nate Lambert and Jake Pentecost giving the cadets a pep talk before the climactic battle.
> 
> For reference, the cadets are (from left to right in that image): Renata Rodriguez*, Ilya Orlov*, Suresh Khuran, Amara Namani, Jinhai Ou-Yang, Vik Malikova, and Ryoichi Hatayama. Meilin Gao isn't pictured. 
> 
> (*I came up with last names for these two cadets.)
> 
> * * *
> 
> PREVIOUSLY IN "A RARE THING, INDEED"
> 
> This chapter's callbacks include, in order:
> 
> \- **Mako and Raleigh's fight with Otachi ([Part Three, Chapter 6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389808/chapters/42238913)):** After killing the kaiju in midair, they land in the Pacific Ocean and have to crawl back out.  
\- **The apartment fire that killed Mako's parents ([Part Three, Chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389808/chapters/41559686)):** Mako remembers the ash from the fire looking like snowflakes.  
\- **The Knifehead attack from Mako's perspective ([Part Two, Chapter 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525136/chapters/39228492)):** Mako wakes up panicking after witnessing Yancy's death through Raleigh's eyes.  
\- **Radio silence from Raleigh ([Part Two, Chapter 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525136/chapters/39228492)):** Raleigh disappears without a word after he's dismissed from the PPDC.  
\- **"I don't want to lose you. Not again." ([Part Three, Chapter 11](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389808/chapters/43754770)):** Raleigh and Mako have a heart-to-heart while recovering from Operation Pitfall.


	8. Sabotage Looks a Lot Like Success

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER SOUNDTRACK:  
\- "Pacific Rim Uprising" by Lorne Balfe  
\- "Schism" by Take/Five and Besomorph  
\- "Dangerous to Go Alone" by Gothic Storm  
\- "Kaiju Brain" by Lorne Balfe

**THURSDAY, AUGUST 14, 2025**  
**HONG KONG SHATTERDOME**

Mako had never been higher than the Biology Division floor, but there's always a first time for everything. The glass elevator hums as it ascends the Shao Industries tower, and the doors slide silently open at the penthouse level.

Shao's office is brighter than Mako had imagined, stark white except for a kaleidoscopic glass vase on a side table. Panoramic windows frame the Hong Kong skyline.

"_Sit, please._"

The room darkens. Shades lower over the windows, and the glass wall separating Shao's office from the elevators turns opaque. 

After a minute, Shao says, "_are you still loyal to the PPDC_?" 

"_What do you mean_?"

"_Have you ever shared confidential information with Marshal Quan or any top officials? I've already done my research, but I'll be lenient if you're honest with me_."

"_No. Why are you_—?"

Shao holds up a finger and tilts her head. Silence fills the room. "_There is a saboteur within Shao Industries_," she mutters. "_And I need to know who I can—or can't—trust_."

She slides a file across the glass desk. Inside, Mako finds schematics for a jaeger's wrist rocket and a Mark VI. Although the design isn't jet-black, she recognizes the jaeger—incessant news footage had burned it into her memory.

"_That's._.."

"_Obsidian Fury, yes_."

"_I don't understand. These are your designs_." Mako stiffens under Shao's piercing gaze. "_I have to ask—were you behind those attacks_?"

"_No. And that's why I need your help_." Shao leans forward and lowers her voice even further. "_No one outside our organization has seen these schematics, unless they've been leaked. I would rather be dealing with a mole than a saboteur, but all signs point to the latter_."

"_You're saying an employee built that rogue jaeger_?"

"_I haven't found out who, but that's what I suspect. And there's one more thing_." 

She pulls out a tablet showing a map of Hong Kong. Blue and gray dots crowd around Shao Industries, with some at Hong Kong Shatterdome and a handful scattered around the city.

Shao points to a gray dot on an island several miles offshore. "_This is a local fish market, but at night it becomes a jaeger fighting ring—the most prominent in the city, in fact. And that's one of our quantum data cores. So the saboteur not only had access to my ideas, but they also knew about this warehouse. And before you ask: Yes, my designer was the first one I looked into_."

Mako glances at the schematics again. "_This is too convenient for it not to be a setup. At best, it looks like you deliberately attacked your own company with a prototype jaeger to influence the UN's decision._"

"_I agree. I would alert the PPDC in case the saboteur tries to hijack one of their jaegers, but I can't without arousing suspicion_."

"_Then let's arrange a private meeting with Marshal Quan. I know a few people we can trust_."

* * *

Marshal Quan, Jake, and Lambert sit silently while Shao shares what she suspected, the former with an impassive gaze and the latter two barely hiding sneers. Not surprisingly, Jake betrays what he's thinking with sighs and muttered comments. 

Lambert waits until Shao stops speaking to voice his opinions. "No offense, ma'am, but why should we believe the CEO of Shao Industries? Of all people, you benefited most from the rogue jaeger attack."

"I never envisioned my jaegers firing on innocent civilians, much less my own employees. Drone jaegers are designed for—"

"Peacekeeping efforts, we know. But who's to say who is on the wrong side of peace?"

"Let's not wax philosophical," Marshal Quan says. "The UN has made that decision for us. Back to the matter at hand."

"For once Nate's right." Jake glances at his co-pilot. "That's your design and your tech. Even if you didn't build Obsidian Fury, nobody's gonna believe you. Why should we?"

"Because I trust Ms. Shao," Mako says. "And you trust me, right?"

Reluctantly, the Rangers nod. The Marshal looks less convinced.

"I can provide more evidence—transcripts, memos, data—just give me time." Shao pulls up the map of Hong Kong on her tablet. "We can start with this."

She hands her tablet to the marshal, pointing to the gray dot on the offshore island. "All drone jaegers are tracked via their quantum data cores. This is the drone jaeger that attacked my conference center two weeks ago."

Marshal Quan passes the tablet to Lambert and Jake. "Can you control any of the drone jaegers from here?"

"Not that one; I tried. And I haven't yet verified if any of my coders are saboteurs. Fortunately, the rogue jaeger has been inactive since the attack."

Jake's eyes widen. "Well, you might want to get back on that." He hands the tablet to Mako.

The gray dot is now blue.

* * *

Trying to look calm is easier said than done when the marshal, the CEO of Shao Industries, and a couple of suited-up Rangers are marching through the Shatterdome on a clandestine mission. Surely someone in that hallway could hear Mako's thrumming heart—the sound is deafening in her ears.

Marshal Quan orders everyone to clear out of the command center, replying "training exercise" to anyone asking why. The chief LOCCENT officer is the only one who remains behind, and the marshal and Shao quickly catch him up to speed.

While Lambert sees to November Ajax's virtual Conn-Pod, Mako pulls Jake aside with a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Be careful, okay?"

"It's not like we're leaving the Shatterdome." His tone is gentle and humorless.

Mako sniffs and pulls him into a hug, and for the first time since the war started, since the world and their family fell apart, he hugs her back, careful to avoid crushing the arm still in a sling.

"We'll get 'em," he mutters. "You got my back, sis?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

The discussion picks up again as November Ajax treks toward the offshore island. Through the jaeger's shoulder-mounted camera, Mako sees people starting to scurry out of the warehouse and boats fleeing across the smooth sea. Hopefully everyone will be gone when the jaeger steps onto the island; Jake and Lambert don't need civilian casualties on their conscience.

"What do they still have left to sabotage?" Shao is beginning to pace around the deserted command center. "Shao Industries stock has dipped, my company's image is tarnished, and my motives are being questioned."

"Besides Ms. Mori, do any of your employees know about this meeting?" Marshal Quan asks.

"No."

"Good. We should keep this matter confidential. It's no secret that many at the PPDC would be glad to hear your drones are compromised."

"My drones are not compromised. Only this one went rogue, and I'm not certain it's even—"

"Approaching the warehouse now," Lambert cuts in over the comm.

Mako turns back to the screen. November Ajax's night vision switches on as it steps through the square maw of the warehouse. Tables piled high with fish bones line the walls, giving way to the slumped forms of mechanical skeletons: jaegers made of junk, functional only for fighting in the rink at the far end of the warehouse.

"You should be approaching the rogue jaeger now," Shao says.

The comm and command center fall silent. Mako practically forces herself to breathe.

"Nothing's moving in here," Jake huffs. "Are you sure it's still—?"

Mako hears Jake's and Lambert's shouts all the way from their virtual Conn-Pod. The comm screeches with static, which Marshal Quan scrambles to mute. A bright streak swipes in front of the jaeger's camera, producing more yelps from its pilots.

"Is that a sword?" Mako wonders.

"Chainsaw blades!" Jake shouts, his voice tinny through the comm.

Shao swears in awe.

Obsidian Fury looks even crueler under night vision. The visor looks like the eye of a cyclops, and the jaeger's black armor is dripping with green streaks of infrared light. Its silence makes it seem more fearsome compared with the kaiju Mako remembers fighting.

The ground rushes up to meet the camera, and the screen goes still. There's no feedback over the comm.

"Jake? Nate?" Mako calls. 

Jake gives a breathless whoop as Lambert says, "we eliminated the threat." His voice is shaking.

"Are you sure?"

The camera pans over as November Ajax turns around, revealing a gaping hole through the Obsidian Fury's chest. "That answer your question?"

"Is the data core damaged?" Shao asks.

"Let's find out," Jake mutters. November Ajax's arm fills the screen as the jaeger reaches for Obsidian Fury's visor. He and Lambert swear simultaneously.

"We're not—?"

"Seeing things?" Lambert finishes. "Marshal Quan, what does this look like to you?"

They kneel to give those in the command center a closer look inside the rogue jaeger. Shao's tablet clatters to the floor and Mako chokes on her words.

"That…" Marshal Quan takes a deep breath. "That looks like a kaiju brain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like Liwen Shao in "Pacific Rim Uprising" was cold and calculating only to fool the audience into thinking she was the main villain, then after the big reveal she was made to play nice with the other characters. She's interesting _because_ she's cold and calculating, so I wanted to keep her personality consistent.
> 
> Hope y'all are staying healthy. I've got much more time for fic writing thanks to social distancing, so I'll do my best to post more frequent updates. 
> 
> Enjoy!


	9. What You Don't Know Could Still Hurt You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER SOUNDTRACK:  
\- "Flashback" by Lorne Balfe  
\- "Belgrade" by Battle Tapes  
\- "Can't Kill Us - Remix" by The Glitch Mob and Joe Trapanese  
\- "Viper" by Erik Ekholm

**FRIDAY, AUGUST 15, 2025**   
**BAY 21, HONG KONG SHATTERDOME**

  
Jules Reyes whistles at the heap of metal in the last jaeger bay. "Is this Obsidian Fury?"

"What's left of it," Mako says, yawning. Overseeing the rogue jaeger's deconstruction the night before and now running on barely four hours of sleep is starting to take its toll. At least Shao had been productive. She'd stayed up all night picking apart the infected quantum data core, judging by her 4 a.m. updates.

"Didn't Nate and Jake find a kaiju brain in here? No wonder everything's so hush-hush."

"And it needs to stay that way," Marshal Quan says. Jules whirls around and snaps to attention, and Mako straightens out of habit. "At ease. What have you found?"

"Nothing definitive, sir." Mako swipes through photos on her tablet. "There's nothing crude about its construction like you'd expect with other rogue jaegers. Ms. Reyes is helping me take a closer look."  
  
"Good. If you find anything, report to me directly. I can't stress how delicate this matter is."

A few hours later, Jules beckons Mako over, and she wades through a pile of armor plating to examine the rogue jaeger's innards.

"Whoever designed this," Jules mutters, "knew what they were doing. I'd say it wasn't built by hand."

The lot numbers confirm her hunch. "You're right," Mako says. "These parts are new, and I haven't heard of anyone stealing parts from active jaegers."

Jules snorts. "Then it's got to be a Shao Industries drone. I knew there was something fishy going on."

"Remember what the marshal said. Let's report back. And maybe he's got information about the quantum data core."

* * *

A week goes by before Mako hears from Shao, who requests another private meeting. She's pacing when Mako steps into her office.

"_The UN wants my drone jaegers_," she announces without preamble. "_I won't deploy them until I know what's going on_."

"_What have you told the UN_?"

"_That we're taking extra security measures before deploying any jaegers. What's frustrating is that none of the tests I've run have been conclusive._"

"_I'm assuming further tests would alert the saboteur_."

"_My thoughts exactly. This is where you come in: Have you seen anyone behaving suspiciously or overheard any questionable conversations_?"

Mako shakes her head. "_So you haven't found who's behind this._"

"_No_." Shao pinches the bridge of her nose. "_I don't have the time to investigate my drone jaegers and my employees. I need this situation contained first_."

"_Could I help_—?"

"_I need you to keep working_." Shao's tone softens as she turns around. "_But be vigilant, Mako. The saboteur could be among your ranks_."

"_Yes, ma'am_."

"_'Liwen' will do. For now_…"

She pauses, fixating on a point over Mako's shoulder. A shadow slides across the opaque glass and knocks on the door.

"_Go away. This is a private meeting_."

"_This is about the drone deployment_," a familiar voice replies.

"_It can wait_."

"_No, it can't_."

Shao glances at Mako before responding, "_Then come in, and make it quick._"

Newt barrels into Shao's office, filling the room with a dark cloud. His eyes are bloodshot, and his hands are twitching, like he's running on more caffeine than sleep.

"_Sokk says you're running a program that's slowing down production._"

"_Additional safety precautions_," Shao says, turning to the window. "_I assume the reason is obvious_."

Newt tenses. "_Did someone hijack a quantum data core? Don't tell me one was in Obsidian Fury_."

"_The matter is still being investigated. But if you know anything, share it now_."

"_I don't. You've had me working around the clock on your drones, remember? So about that program_—"

"_It will continue running until the situation is under control_."

"_With all due respect, ma'am_," Newt scoffs, "_Obsidian Fury is a PR issue, not a production issue. Refusing to deploy your drones for a UN peacekeeping mission will make matters worse. You and I both know Shao Industries is this close to being public enemy number one_."

Shao stalks toward Newt. "_Don't patronize me, Dr. Geiszler_."

He raises his hands. "_I'm just saying, I know how hard you worked to get here_."

"Do not talk to me about hard work," Shao shouts in English. "By next Friday, you will have your answer."

Newt slinks out of Shao's office, muttering under his breath. The dark cloud dissipates, and with it the suspense of a thunderous outburst. Mako takes a deep breath.

Gone is the friendly lab tech she'd known in college and the charming acquaintance she'd had dinner with three months ago. She'd seen Newt agitated before—that was practically his personality while sharing a lab with Dr. Gottlieb, racing against the war clock to predict when the Breach would spit out another kaiju.

His behavior now was beyond unusual.

"_Dr. Geiszler is one of my stronger suspects_," Shao mutters, sinking into her chair. "_But I haven't found conclusive evidence against him_."

"_He worked for the PPDC—surely he wasn't behind the rogue jaeger attack_." 

"_I've seen men turn traitor for all kinds of reasons_." Shao pulls up surveillance footage from the elevators. Inside, Newt is loosening his tie and messing up his coiffed hair. "_He controls the drones' production, and he has access to the code through Jan Sokk, our lead programmer. Sokk attended the meeting when I debuted what became Obsidian Fury's design and weaponry_."

As the elevator opens to the Jaeger Production floor, Newt straightens his tie and rakes his fingers through his hair. He looks nothing like the distressed man who left Shao's office just minutes before.

"_The evidence is circumstantial_," Shao continues, closing the footage. "_The only contention I have is with Dr. Geiszler's excessive drinking habit and unexplainable electric bills_."

Shao's revelation haunts Mako for the rest of the evening. How could she suspect Newt, who helped jaeger pilots wage war against the kaiju, of turning against humanity?

_Liwen can't prove he's behind this_, she muses while waiting for sleep. _Maybe there's no proof. Maybe he didn't order that attack._

But something about his erratic behavior that day made her question the scientist she'd known for years. There'd been something behind his eyes—terror? Detachment? Whatever it was didn't seem like him.

The little sleep she gets that night is punctuated by nightmares.

* * *

Just before 4 a.m., Mako practically falls out of bed trying to shake the latest nightmare. Her heart races as her mind struggles to distinguish imagination from reality.

_There was no kaiju attack_, she tells her panicking self. _Jake wasn't injured. Raleigh wasn't killed. It was only a nightmare._

And a vivid one at that.

What little she could remember of it replays as she brushes her teeth and makes tea. Jake and Raleigh had been piloting Lady Danger, leading the charge against a kaiju that could dwarf Slattern. The kaiju's fiery blast had fried a hole through the Conn-Pod. Jake's screams over the comm had been drowned by Mako's own from inside LOCCENT, miles away from the fight. The powerlessness of watching Raleigh die refuses to leave her.

Fortunately, there's a late-night text waiting for her, anchoring her in reality:

> **[RB]:** Talk soon?

She responds at 6 a.m., when she usually wakes up. No need to worry Raleigh when he has enough on his mind already.

It's an uneventful but tense day. Taking Shao's words to heart, Mako spends much of her time observing those around her. No one seems on edge, like they're harboring a rogue jaeger-sized secret. She finds herself hoping the saboteur isn't among her colleagues.

A few minutes after 7 p.m., her phone buzzes with a video call from Raleigh. He's still in his sweaty Jaeger Academy T-shirt, so he must have just finished teaching the last class. Seeing him smiling warmly at her melts away some of the day's tension.

A lot has happened in his world too, it seems.

“Jazmine and I have been catching up. Turns out she went to culinary school and is working at one of those Michelin-rated restaurants." 

"Good for her," Mako says. "Is she planning to visit?"

He shakes his head. "But at some point we'll meet up. I'd love it if you came along."

Mako frowns slightly, thinking of the first memory she has of Jazmine—one of Raleigh's, and unfortunately the one of the Becket siblings huddled together under an umbrella in a tombstone-gray Alaskan churchyard. It would be nice to meet Jazmine under more pleasant circumstances, and this time for real.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I was remembering our first RABIT chase. Of your mother's funeral."

Raleigh nods solemnly. "Is that all that's on your mind?"

How should she even begin to answer that?

“I know that look," he continues. "Want to talk about it?”

“I don’t know if I can," she admits. "It's a… sensitive situation. Work has been much more stressful since that rogue jaeger attack."

She wants to tell him everything. The secret of a still-unknown saboteur weighs enough to crush her or worse, encourage her to cave under pressure.

And the knowledge is alienating. Sure, Shao is dealing with the same things, but she's barely an acquaintance, even if she and Mako are now on a first-name basis.

More than ever, Mako misses the Drift and misses the wordless understanding she had with Raleigh.

"Anything I can do to help?" He asks. The puppy-dog expression lifts her spirits somewhat.

“You've helped by listening—thank you. On the bright side, my collarbone is almost healed. The doctor says I should be out of this sling in a week.” 

“That's great! We’ll have to celebrate next time I see you.”

_Whenever that will be._

Their conversation leaves Mako feeling more isolated than ever. A few rounds in the Kwoon could help center her, but her sparring partner is an ocean away. But honestly, one of Raleigh's hugs and some reassurance would be the best remedy.

Her wandering mind again won't let her rest, and just after midnight she bolts out of a nightmare. Only this time, the scenario is too real to shake immediately.

She doesn't hear the shrieking kettle at first over the echoes of her dream self's screams. Tea splashes on the countertop and dampens her sling as she pours herself a cup. It's a miracle she even gets enough to soothe her scratchy throat.

_If there’s something wrong with the drone jaegers, then the ones at Hong Kong Shatterdome are a ticking time bomb. What if—what if they attack the PPDC?_

Her mind answers that question with twisted imaginations.

With Jazmine being back in Raleigh's life, she'd likely be the first person the PPDC would call if something happened to him. Although Mako hopes the PPDC would alert her, too, considering he's her co-pilot, she doubts she'd be given next-of-kin courtesy. To anyone else, she thinks wryly, they're still just strangers.

_"There are a few ways to keep me around forever,"_ Raleigh had said just a few weeks ago. But with that security would come a lot of conventional responsibilities she didn't want to deal with.

Sensei's words come to her, and she almost laughs at the irony: _If we had more time_.

_I wish you were here, Sensei_, she replies as she returns to bed. _You'd know what to do_.

Mako goes another night without sleep, wondering what she should do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you ask, yes, this chapter included some coronavirus-inspired angst. I channel situational emotions through fiction. I hope you're staying safe and doing well. 
> 
> MAJOR FIX-ITS:
> 
> \- Behind the scenes, Amara does _not_ investigate Obsidian Fury with the rest of the cadets. One, Marshal Quan is keeping a tight lid on this situation, and two, narratively it's unnecessary.  
\- Jan Sokk was a J-Tech officer involved in the plot to reopen the Breach in "Pacific Rim Uprising Ascension," the prequel novel by Greg Keyes. In this fic, he's a kaiju cultist and the lead coder of Shao's drone jaegers.  
\- Newt's excessive drinking and electric bills, along with Alice, are mentioned in a memo to Shao in the "Pacific Rim Uprising" novel by Alex Irvine.
> 
> * * *
> 
> PREVIOUSLY IN "A RARE THING, INDEED"
> 
> This chapter's callbacks include, in order:
> 
> \- **Jules Reyes ([Part Three, Chapter 13](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389808/chapters/44423419))**: Jules Reyes was part of the Lady Danger Restoration Team and among Mako's few friends at the original Shatterdome.  
\- **Raleigh's memories of his mom's funeral ([Part One, Chapter 8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346686/chapters/37497926))**: He says later that Jaz went to live with their cousins in France.  
\- **Keeping confidential matters from each other ([Part Two, Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525136/chapters/38709203))**: The first time, it was Raleigh who had to keep secrets from Mako (about the Jaeger Program and Kaiju War). Now the tables have turned.  
\- **Pentecost saying "if we had more time" ([Part Two, Chapter 8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525136/chapters/40461593))**: He initially wouldn't let Mako into a jaeger because there wasn't time to adequately prepare her. Now she understands the hard decision he had to make in a time crunch.  



	10. Beware the Dragon's Keep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER SOUNDTRACK:  
\- "Lonely Star" by Oh Wonder  
\- "綴化 (Tekka)" by Daichi Miura  
\- "Storm Is Coming" by Junkie XL  
\- "Shatterdome Attacked" by Lorne Balfe  
\- "Give It All Up" by Amy Macdonald

**SATURDAY, AUGUST 30, 2025**   
**MAKO'S APARTMENT, HONG KONG**

Mako spends another 4 a.m. curled under the covers and feeling her way through a murky future. Her mind had started wandering when she remembered what Shao said: _"I've seen men turn traitor for all kinds of reasons."_

Newt couldn't be a traitor. No way. He'd always been interested in understanding the kaiju, but he didn't seem to be the kaiju worshiping type. He also never seemed eager to climb the corporate ladder. So why is Shao so fixated on him?

Mako jumps off that rabbit trail when it ends with the gaunt face of her friend peering between the bars of a dark prison cell.

Her mind leads her down dozens of paths, none of which end with a ray of hope. The kaiju come back, Jake dies in combat, she and Raleigh watch helplessly as the world ends in chaos.

A loud buzzing jolts Mako out of her thoughts. Who would be texting her so early in the morning?

> **[LS]:** Emergency meeting with Quan. 6 a.m. 

She arrives at the dock just as the ferry is pulling into the harbor. Shao is staring at the calm water, and Dr. Gottlieb is panting like he just ran from the train station. They all nod at each other in the silent morning.

Mako spends the ferry ride wondering what Dr. Gottlieb had found that would make an emergency meeting with the marshal necessary, but none of her conclusions are comforting. 

There are enough Rangers and J-Techs bustling about that the trio keep quiet on the way to Marshal Quan's office. The heavy silence is filled with dread. Dr. Gottlieb's presence, Mako decides, can only mean one thing: The kaiju are coming back sooner than anyone could have predicted.

She almost misses Raleigh coming around the corner. A grin lights up his face when he spots her, but instead of cheering her up, it makes her feel sick.

"Hey, Mako! I didn't know you'd be here today."

Shao and Dr. Gottlieb step into the elevator. With an apologetic frown, Mako says, "We've got a meeting."

He nods. "Lunch?"

Another frown, and his grin fades. She doesn't meet his eyes as the doors close.

* * *

"Thank you all for meeting last-minute," Marshal Quan says. "I understand you have urgent news for us, Dr. Gottlieb?"

"Yes," he begins, pulling out a stack of crumpled handwritten notes and a scuffed-up USB drive. "Ms. Shao, would you be so kind as to pull up these files on your tablet? Thank you. For the past few months, I've been working on a project with Dr. Ysabel Morales, exploring the applications of Kaiju Blue."

He cycles through a few photos, which include charred lab equipment and vials filled with unearthly blue liquid. "Obviously, kaiju blood is harder to come by these days. We've had to work with less than optimal samples, so I had to develop a way to detect highly concentrated Kaiju Blue. With our previous supplier's, ah, untimely death, we've had to find sources ourselves."

Now he pulls up a map filled with splotches of blue. Jake and Lambert lean in closer in unison.

"Those are black market sites?" Jake asks.

"This one is." Shao points to the island where he and Lambert had taken down Obsidian Fury. "But not this one."

"Exactly," Dr. Gottlieb says.

At the center of the neighboring island is a small patch of blue. _That can't be right_, Mako thinks. _That's Maelstrom Point_. 

She catches Shao's eye; they've reached the same conclusion. The saboteur has access to not only the jaegers' code and manufacturing process, but to Shao Industries' scrapyard, too.

A radio squawks in the silence.

"Marshal Quan, this is Lokman."

The marshal hesitates, glancing between the two Rangers and three civilians in his office. "Yes, Officer Lokman?"

"We've noticed suspicious energy readings at Maelstrom Point."

Someone sucks in a breath, and another person swears.

"Understood. Lambert, Pentecost, suit up. Ms. Shao, Ms. Mori, Dr. Gottlieb, with me."

_This can't be happening. The experts said we'd have until January. The kaiju can't be back..._

They find the command center in chaos, which ebbs only slightly as Marshal Quan steps inside. LOCCENT officers scurry away from the K-Watch data screen and snap to attention.

"I want November Ajax, Saber Athena, Titan Redeemer, Valor Omega, and Guardian Bravo ready to deploy ASAP. Officially, we're investigating those energy readings K-Watch discovered."

Marshal Quan takes advantage of the tense silence to lock eyes with everyone in LOCCENT. "This next matter is strictly confidential, and I expect your full cooperation. We have reason to believe someone is developing rogue jaegers at Shao Industries."

Low whistles and gasps fill the room, but one withering look from the marshal sends the LOCCENT officers into a productive frenzy. Jake and Lambert file in just as the PA system summons the pilots to the command center.

"You had no right to disclose that information," Shao hisses to Marshal Quan.

"Ms. Shao, the matter now concerns kaiju and the Breach. It is my right and responsibility to take control of this situation."

"Did a Breach really open?" Jake mutters to Mako, who shrugs.

"I guess that's why they're sending us in," Lambert says. 

At first, it seems strange to Mako that only six pilots can pilot five jaegers, but then she remembers all but November Ajax require just one pilot.

"Sir," she says after the debriefing, "isn't it risky sending in jaegers with quantum data cores?"

"We have to. The other pilots are too inexperienced. Plus, I don't want to send any Rangers near that island until we know what's going on."

"This is perfect," Shao says once the marshal is out of earshot. "If the saboteur gets involved, we can track them down."

"But what will happen to the pilots?" Dr. Gottlieb asks.

"Nothing; they'll be fine."

What made her drone jaegers so unique, Shao once told the PPDC, was that they could power down after sustaining a lot of damage. Pilots wouldn't have to fight for survival anymore. Mako thinks of the deep drivesuit scars on Raleigh's left side and the deeper emotional scars of losing his brother in combat, and she hopes the young pilots stepping into their virtual Conn-Pods would never endure that kind of trauma.

LOCCENT is dead silent as the jaegers trek to Maelstrom Point. Although K-Watch isn't picking up any unusual energy readings, Mako can't help but wonder if the jaegers would find a Breach in one of the scrap heaps. 

Or would a kaiju be waiting for them?

_Focus, Mako._

A thick fog covers the scrapyard, so it's difficult to see much of anything through the jaegers' shoulder-mounted cameras. November Ajax is the first to approach the high gates, which creak and rattle open. Inside, machines stand idle, and an eerie silence settles over what should be a bustling scrapyard.

"Where are the security patrols?" Shao demands. "Kang should have alerted me by now."

The pilots also sense something's off.

"LOCCENT," Lambert calls through the comm, "this place seems vacant."

"Stay vigilant, Rangers," Marshal Quan says. "K-Watch reported energy readings near the processing facility."

Mako practically holds her breath as the jaegers navigate through the fog, bracing herself to see electric blue eyes in the mist. What she isn't expecting is cannon fire. The blast sends feedback through the comms, and an explosion shakes the screens.

"Valor Omega," Lambert barks, "what the hell was that?"

"That wasn't me—AHHHHHHHHH!" 

Screaming warning messages from the command center drown out the Ranger's cries. LOCCENT officers scramble to regain control of Valor Omega, and when that doesn't work, they shut down the system. A couple of LOCCENT officers rip open the door to the virtual Conn-Pod, where the Ranger dangles limply in the rig. More warnings go off, and two more jaegers get powered down. Their pilots are also dragged out of their Conn-Pods.

"Radio the med bay—we need three stretchers," Marshal Quan shouts. "November Ajax, Titan Redeemer, respond."

"November Ajax still operational," Lambert replies, though his voice is shaking.

"Titan Redeemer also operational," the other Ranger adds. "What just happened?"

Mako glances at Shao, who's typing furiously on her tablet.

"We're not sure, Ranger Huey. What do you see?"

"Not much, marshal," he admits. "Valor Omega took out the processing facility. Nothing left but rubble."

"At least we know there was Kaiju Blue inside," Dr. Gottlieb says. "That explosion was too powerful to be caused by anything else."

"And we have some more good news," Shao adds. "I know who the saboteur is." 

She shows Mako footage of Jan Sokk, the lead programmer, who glances guiltily into the security camera before darting out of the room. "I'm going to deal with this threat personally. Marshal?"

He nods.

"Mako, stay here and let me know if anything else happens."

"I will. Be careful."

Shao rushes out of LOCCENT just as the med techs race inside. The injured pilots haven't moved.

"Uh, LOCCENT?" Jake says. "Why haven't you powered down the drones?"

"We have, Ranger," the chief LOCCENT officer replies.

"Then why are they still moving?"

On November Ajax's screen, the supposedly deactivated jaegers twitch, then rise robotically to their feet. Guardian Bravo's arc whip and Saber Athena's dual plasma swords glow electric blue in the thick fog.

"Two against three ain't exactly a fair fight," Jake mutters.

Despite every instinct telling Mako to run out of the room, she forces herself to stare at the screens as her nightmares become reality. Titan Redeemer's Morning Star pummels Saber Athena, which eventually loses one of its arms. November Ajax's electrified grappling hooks do little to slow the unmanned Guardian Bravo down, but Jake and Lambert do manage to rip off the arm brandishing the arc whip.

"That's two," Lambert huffs after turning the rogue jaegers into scrap metal. "Now where's—"

Some machine shrieks again in LOCCENT, and Officer Lokman swears loudly. But Mako refuses to rip her gaze from November Ajax's screen. She breathes a sigh of relief as her brother and his co-pilot take down the remaining jaeger—at least one of her nightmares won't come true—but dread rushes in at the sight of the fiery orange portal.

* * *

Mako listens numbly to Marshal Quan's statement that afternoon. Three Rangers had been injured despite the low risk of piloting drone jaegers, the saboteur had vanished, and another Breach had opened. In a matter of hours, the certainties she'd held onto had gone up in smoke just like the processing facility.

She feels like a little kid again, only this time she has no Sensei to hide behind.

At Shao's insistence and with the marshal's permission, she and Dr. Gottlieb would be staying at Hong Kong Shatterdome for the foreseeable future. Stepping into bare quarters and donning Jaeger Academy sweats make for a bittersweet homecoming.

Mako is compiling notes for Shao when she hears a knock at her door. Raleigh is on the doorstep, looking haggard and wearing a doleful expression. She opens the door wider, and he shuffles in without a word.

Neither speaks for a few minutes.

"How are they doing?" She asks eventually.

"They're stable, but... " He sighs and slumps on the bed. "They're not waking up."

Silence fills the room again.

"Ranger Hatayama had just graduated," he murmurs. "Top of his class. He was so excited to pilot Guardian Bravo."

"I'm so sorry, Raleigh."

"I didn't think this day would come so soon. The marshal told us the rookies and cadets might have to suit up if…"

The rest of the sentence doesn't need to be said.

"We've been preparing," Mako says. "We've been training pilots, building jaegers, and yet… it's still not enough."

He scoots over, and she fills the space next to him.

"I'm not ready," she murmurs.

"To suit up again? I don't think we'll have to—"

"To lose you."

He stiffens. "We're not pilots anymore. But even if we had to fight, I'd make sure we both get out alive."

"You can't promise something you can't control—"

"I'm not. All I'm saying is I've had a taste of a future with you, and I'm not letting any kaiju take that from me."

Mako rests her head on his shoulder. “No more sacrificing yourself?"

"Not this time."

"Good." 

They fall into an easy silence, their breathing and heartbeats sharing a rhythm. It's the closest they've come to Drifting in a long time. Mako finds herself wishing she could freeze time to make this moment last. 

Clearly, Raleigh has the same thought. He wraps his arm around her and pulls her close, and she responds by hooking her arm around his waist.

"This is nicer than last time," Mako murmurs. "No cracked ribs or broken collarbone getting in the way."

"That's true. So does that mean you can spar again?"

"I should take it easy, but yes."

"Now?"

"Not tonight." She shuffles closer. "Right now, this feels more like home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CANON NODS:
> 
> \- Rajen Lokman is mentioned as the director of K-Watch in the "Pacific Rim Uprising Ascension" novel. Dr. Ysabel Morales, also mentioned in the novel, helped Dr. Gottlieb predict the kaiju attacks. (And spoiler: Dr. Morales is part of a kaiju cultist group. Unlike in the novel, she does not kidnap a couple of cadets. Yes, that actually happened.)  
\- "Maelstrom Point" is a nod to the sequel's original title, "Pacific Rim Maelstrom."  
\- Kang is one of Shao's top security officers. He was mentioned in that memo about Newt Geiszler in the "Pacific Rim Uprising" novel.
> 
> * * *
> 
> PREVIOUSLY IN "A RARE THING, INDEED"
> 
> This chapter's callbacks include, in order:
> 
> \- **Hannibal Chau vs. Baby Otachi ([Part Three, Chapter 7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389808/chapters/42443447))**: This happens behind the scenes between chapters 6 and 7. Hannibal Chau totally gets eaten by the baby kaiju before Newt and Gottlieb Drift with it.  
\- **Raleigh's drivesuit scars ([Part Three, Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389808/chapters/40928936))**: Mako sees just how bad the Knifehead attack affected Raleigh when she sees the deep circuitry burns.  
\- **Mako's childhood trauma ([Part Three, Chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389808/chapters/41559686))**: During her first Drift with Raleigh in Lady Danger, Mako relives memories of Stacker Pentecost protecting her from the fire that killed her parents.  
\- **Raleigh's second time piloting solo ([Part Three, Chapter 10](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389808/chapters/43522703))**: He just about sacrificed himself to save Mako, but a certain someone motivated him to get into that escape pod.  



	11. Here We Go Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER SOUNDTRACK  
\- "Brooding Danger" by Lorne Balfe  
\- "Watch Your Back" by Sam Tinnesz  
\- "I Don't Want to Change You" by Damien Rice  
\- "Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic" by The Police  
\- "Destroyed in Seconds" by Erik Ekholm

**SUNDAY, AUGUST 31, 2025**  
**HONG KONG SHATTERDOME**

Word of what happened at Maelstrom Point spread through the Shatterdome like wildfire. It wasn't long before every conversation involved the Breach, rogue jaegers, and the kaiju's possible return. Marshal Quan, to his credit, wasted no time preparing for another war.

After bringing back the quantum data cores from the compromised drone jaegers, Jake and Lambert returned to Maelstrom Point with a slew of K-Watch equipment, which they and Ranger Huey spent the next ten hours setting up at every mile along the newly established Perimeter. Rookie pilots and volunteer cadets stepped up to patrol the abandoned scrapyard when the exhausted pilots returned.

Everyone was on edge that night—the mess hall was dead-silent, LOCCENT hummed with Breach monitoring equipment and speculation, and the Kwoon felt somber without the playful banter between sparring partners. The days leading up to Operation Pitfall had the same dreadful vibe, Raleigh realized.

At least there was one silver lining: With Mako at the Shatterdome indefinitely, he could spend much more time with her… or so he thought. 

She isn't in her room when he stops by before Sunday morning's debriefing, but it doesn't take him long to find out why. She, Dr. Gottlieb, Shao, and Marshal Quan are the last to slip into the conference room, apparently coming from a private meeting of the newly formed Breach Closure Committee. Raleigh catches Mako's eye, and she smiles sadly.

What the marshal and company cover at first isn't news to Raleigh, thanks to all the gossip, but then the discussion shifts to the rogue jaegers.

"As you might have heard," Marshal Quan begins, "three of our drone jaegers have been compromised. We have reason to believe the lead programmer at Shao Industries is sabotaging single-pilot jaegers outfitted with quantum data cores. Ms. Shao has agreed to halt production until the saboteur is caught."

Hands go up and questions tumble over each other, the most prominent being "why only single-pilot systems?"

"We believe the saboteur is only hacking drone jaegers that run on the latest operating system," Shao says. "That's why Titan Redeemer wasn't affected."

"What, don't you have proof?"

She glowers, answering that question in a condescending tone. "Testing was limited so as not to raise suspicion."

"With that in mind," Marshal Quan cuts in, "we are grounding all drone jaegers for the time being. Chrome Brutus, Hydra Corinthian, and Nova Hyperion will be our first line of defense."

Raleigh glances at Herc, who seems just as surprised at how serious things have gotten.

"Their pilots aren't battle-tested," Herc says. "If they had to face a kaiju—"

"Then we'll need them battle-ready, Fightmaster Hansen. We'll send the most capable on longer patrols, and the rest should spend time in the simulators. Ms. Mori and Fightmaster Becket, you fought in Operation Pitfall."

"Yes, sir," they answer in unison, sharing an uneasy look.

"I want you to debrief the new pilots on the kaiju and the Anteverse. I also need you combat-ready—I hope I won't have to put you in the fight, but I want you to be prepared. Understood?"

They nod, and the marshal dismisses all but the Breach Closure Committee. Raleigh's stomach sinks, and he glances at Mako over his shoulder. Her expression is impassive, but her clenched jaw and fists betray her true feelings.

* * *

Now that she's living in a Shatterdome again, Mako finds it surprisingly easy to fall back into the old routine: Kwoon training, debriefings, various J-Tech projects, and breaks for lunch and dinner. She spends Sunday afternoon picking apart Titan Redeemer's data core, only to discover Shao had been right.

"It runs on the old operating system," she explains at the next Breach Closure Committee meeting. "That's the same OS the two-pilot systems use."

Shao frowns as she pulls up data on her tablet. "Then Guardian Bravo was the first drone jaeger to use the new OS."

"And?" Marshal Quan prompts.

"Dr. Geiszler implemented it when he became Director of Innovation. A coincidence, perhaps…" But she doesn't sound convinced.

"You don't think Newt is behind this, do you?" Dr. Gottlieb asks.

"It would take more than one person to alter the code and oversee the rogue jaegers' production. Of course—how could I have missed it?"

"Surely there's a good explanation. I know Newt, and he wouldn't do something like this."

"Then explain why he hasn't reported to work today."

A heavy silence fills the room. Mako and Dr. Gottlieb share a wide-eyed look.

"If I find him, I might be able to get an honest answer from him. No need to worry about me, marshal. The man thinks I'm harmless."

The brief squabble flies over Mako's head as reality sinks in. So Newt was involved, after all. Had he really been concerned with saving lives and preventing another Operation Pitfall, like he'd told Herc all those months ago? Or had he always wanted to take down Shao Industries and the PPDC? 

If not, it brings up an even more horrifying question: What had happened to Newt Geiszler?

* * *

Raleigh and Mako meet up after lunch for the first debriefing with the rookie pilots. Looking at the kids' cheerful faces, he can't help but feel sad for them. Would they be prepared for what they might face in the Anteverse? He certainly hadn't been.

In the three years and ten months he'd worked on the Wall, the raw wound left by Yancy's death had healed until it felt like a dull ache. It hadn't felt as painful since the first night at the original Shatterdome, and it's all he can do now not to reach for Mako's hand.

Lady Avenger's twin pilots are no older than he had been when he enlisted in the Jaeger Academy. The Foster sisters, two Southern belles with fire in their eyes, have the swagger that comes from acing the Academy's academic requirements but seeing no combat. Madison, the eldest ("by only three minutes, Mads," her sister Ava muttered when introducing themselves), seems to be the more reckless of the two, just like Raleigh had been at her age.

Overhearing their conversations in the mess hall that night, he's relieved that they seem to understand the gravity of the situation more than he and Yancy had. Still, after complaining no adult took them seriously back home, they seem elated to be doing something so noble at such a young age.

"I can't believe they let kids fight their battles," Raleigh grumbles. When Mako tilts her head, he clarifies: "The enlistment age is too low."

She responds with a practical answer. "They say the Drift causes less strain on younger minds."

"I know that," he huffs. "But reckless kids shouldn't be put in a giant machine and let loose to fight aliens in another world. And yes, I'm aware of the irony. If I'd known I would lose Yancy the way I did..." 

"You did what you did because it felt right." She squeezes his hand under the table. "And who better to warn them of the horrors in the Anteverse than us?"

* * *

His nightmares are relentless. Not wanting to wake up Mako from a well-deserved night's sleep, he hits the gym, but he can't shake the restlessness, or the hazy scenes of chaos his mind conjured from the things he witnessed during Operation Pitfall.

Someone clears her throat as he sets his weights down. He turns to find Mako leaning against the doorway, a sleepy smile on her face.

"Nightmares," she explains. "Operation Pitfall."

"You too, huh?"

There's no question where they're going to spend 3 a.m. They toe off their shoes when they get to the Kwoon, and Raleigh grabs hanbōs while Mako stretches out her sleep-stiffened limbs.

It takes them a few minutes to find their rhythm, but they ease into the strike-dodge-parry dance in no time. Despite the circumstances, it's so nice to spar with her again. The unease from the afternoon's debriefing and their nightmares dissolves with every move.

_The nightmares are worth it for this_, Raleigh thinks.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Mako asks, tapping him on the ribs. Three-two.

His grin turns sheepish. "I love sparring with you." _And I love you_, he almost says, but a deep yawn stops him from voicing that thought. Exhaustion is quite the demotivator.

Mako yawns, too. "We should probably head to bed. How about we pick this up later?"

Raleigh still loses sleep, but not over nightmares this time. Not surprisingly, Mako wins the round a few hours later.

* * *

A week goes by without a single kaiju crossing the Perimeter, and the long hours patrolling Maelstrom Point take a toll on the pilots. Before long, all show up at Raleigh and Mako's debriefings with various energy drinks in hand and dark circles under their eyes. Even the Foster sisters, who still haven't been deployed, seem more subdued.

With pilot burnout becoming more of a problem, Marshal Quan starts sending two-pilot drone jaegers on patrol. The rookie pilots get their first taste of combat on a rainy Monday morning.

Raleigh and Mako rush from the Kwoon at the sound of the kaiju alarm, and they squeeze into LOCCENT at the tail end of Marshal Quan's recap:

"—is a Category III, codename Ripper. Titan Redeemer is at the Perimeter, and Lady Avenger is fronting the Miracle Mile."

For a tense ten minutes, LOCCENT is silent. The K-Watch screen shows no recent activity; the kaiju had apparently toed the Perimeter and slunk away, possibly to prowl around nearby (although Raleigh holds onto the vain hope that the kaiju would crawl back to where it came from). Titan Redeemer is pacing around the kaiju's last known location.

Raleigh and Mako flinch as a shriek announces the kaiju crossing the Perimeter, and they reach for each other's hands as Ripper makes a beeline for Lady Avenger. Titan Redeemer races for that jaeger, too, but the kaiju is much faster. Everyone braces for the inevitable attack.

Raleigh squeezes Mako's hand as a crocodile-like beast with heavy jaws and jagged claws bursts into Lady Avenger's line of sight. Its roar sounds too much like Knifehead's. If he were to close his eyes now, who's to say he wouldn't wake up in the cramped Conn-Pod of Lady Danger, smelling smoke and sulfur and hearing Yancy's last attempts at—

"Raleigh." 

He releases his white-knuckle grip on Mako's hand, but she doesn't let go.

It's all he can do to keep a brave face and not fall back into his worst memories as the Foster sisters scream over the comm. Titan Redeemer finally reaches the battlefield, throwing its Morning Star into the kaiju's face three times before the beast goes down for good. The pilots aim killing shots at Ripper's heart before they're satisfied the job is done.

The Foster sisters are clinging to each other in their virtual Conn-Pod. Madison is clutching her right arm, which dangles loosely at her side, and Ava is murmuring encouragement and shouting for help in the same breath. Med techs hurry them out of LOCCENT, which falls into its default tense silence.

"Send the Asset Retrieval team for Lady Avenger," Marshal Quan orders. "Titan Redeemer, keep patrolling the Miracle Mile. We'll send a replacement shortly."

_It's over. They're alive._ Raleigh sags into Mako, and the world sharpens like he's just woken up from a bad dream. He gladly accepts her help walking out of LOCCENT. All he wants is some fresh air and silence. 

They're two steps from the door when the command center is flooded with warning alarms.

"Lokman!" They can barely hear Marshal Quan over the din. "What's going on?"

The K-Watch director's lips are moving, but they can't hear a word he's saying over the ringing in their ears. 

"Repeat that, Lokman?" The marshal says after someone switches off the alarm.

"Breaches," Lokman croaks. "All over the world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. My motivation and creativity have tanked during the pandemic. I hope y'all are staying safe and doing as well as you can be.
> 
> * * *
> 
> PREVIOUSLY IN "A RARE THING, INDEED"
> 
> This chapter's callbacks include, in order:
> 
> \- **The Perimeter and the Miracle Mile ([Part Three, Chapter 5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389808/chapters/42013763))**: A ten-mile radius around the Breach, with monitoring stations along every mile. The Miracle Mile is the one mile surrounding the Breach.  
\- **"The old routine" ([Part Three, Chapter 5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389808/chapters/42013763))**: Raleigh's pilot schedule had been an 18-hour day filled with debriefings and training.  
\- **The Becket brothers' Jaeger Academy days ([Part Two, Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525136/chapters/38709203))**: With the exception of a few sobering moments, Raleigh and Yancy were overconfident in their piloting skills.  
\- **Dredging up old memories ([Part Three, Chapter 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389808/chapters/41320394))**: Raleigh recalls so many memories of Yancy after returning to the original Shatterdome for Operation Pitfall.  
\- **Raleigh's thoughts on the PPDC's enlistment age requirement ([Part Three, Chapter 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389808/chapters/41320394))**: Before Operation Pitfall, he wished he had enlisted as a teenager. Obviously, his thoughts have changed in a few months with experience.  
\- **The Knifehead attack ([Part Two, Chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525136/chapters/39059125))**: The fatal fight with Knifehead was an infinite source of nightmare fuel for poor Raleigh.  
\- **The Asset Retrieval team ([Prologue, "Do Your Part to Bring Our Heroes Home"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762003/chapters/42287825))**: The Asset Retrieval team brings back any jaegers (whole or in pieces) after every kaiju attack. They're mentioned in Part Three during Operation Pitfall.  



	12. It's Just Like Old Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by [AO3 user redbullmocktails](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbullmocktails/pseuds/redbullmocktails) \- thank you!
> 
> * * *
> 
> CHAPTER SOUNDTRACK:  
\- "Breath of Life" by Florence + The Machine  
\- "Motions & Side Effects" by Flight Paths  
\- "Lullaby" by Daichi Miura  
\- "Watch My Back" by Aretha Franklin  
\- "Chasing Cars" by Sleeping at Last  
\- "Be Here for You" by Sam Tinnesz  
\- "Coming Together" by Lorne Balfe  
\- "The Night We Met" by Lord Huron

**MONDAY, SEPTEMBER 8, 2025**  
**HONG KONG SHATTERDOME**

The Shatterdome is in chaos. Agitated pilots crowd into the command center, and LOCCENT officers shout over each other as they try to shut down the dormant Mark VIs, which had started twitching in their cradles when the Breaches opened worldwide. Raleigh has to fight the sea of people flooding the command center, and he doesn't stop running until he reaches the cadets' quarters.

Herc meets him halfway down the hallway. "All accounted for," he shouts over the screeching kaiju alarm. "What's going on?"

"K-Watch says more Breaches opened up. I don't know how many."

He swears and fishes for his phone, choosing the only number in his Favorites list. "I'll meet you in LOCCENT."

Raleigh takes the hint and races back to the command center, pausing outside to catch his breath. The alarms had stopped shrieking, at least, and the flurry of activity inside had subsided. _Was it a false alarm?_

Dr. Gottlieb sounds breathless over the comm. "It was Newton—he triggered the Breaches using the UN's drone fleet. We managed to deactivate the jaegers and re-seal the Breaches—"

"But Geiszler got away," Shao interrupts. "Marshal, I'd suggest removing the quantum data cores from the single-pilot drones. The kill switch worked, but we can't afford to take chances."

Raleigh takes his place at Mako's side, and she takes his hand without tearing her gaze from the marshal.

"I agree," Marshal Quan says. "Ms. Shao, Dr. Gottlieb, report back to the Shatterdome immediately. Rangers, go eat something. I want you ready to deploy at a moment's notice."

Raleigh and Mako turn to follow the crowd, but the marshal pulls them aside. "Fightmaster Becket, Ms. Mori, please join me in my office."

* * *

Considering the Breach had opened, the active pilots were nearing exhaustion, and Lady Avenger's pilots had sustained bad enough injuries to ground them for a while, Raleigh and Mako becoming backup pilots was inevitable. But hearing Marshal Quan say it, turning uncertainty into reality—well, it takes Mako some time to accept.

_We're Rangers again. Soon we'll be suiting up, stepping back into a Conn-Pod, and fighting kaiju in the Anteverse. Maybe not physically, but there's no guarantee we won't get hurt, or—_

Mako takes a deep breath to derail those thoughts.

She's still adjusting to the weight of the news when Shao and Dr. Gottlieb burst into the marshal's office, squabbling over the details of their eventful week on the mainland. In her distraction, she hears only pieces of the convoluted story: months of subterfuge, a standoff between two desk jockeys and an elite team of security guards, a wild goose chase of scientific research, and a global tech empire crumbling overnight.

Marshal Quan has to remind them more than once to quit talking over each other. "Dr. Gottlieb, what were you saying about your Kaiju Blue experiments?"

"A mere distraction. Had I known what Newton was working on, of course I would have—"

"We can't dwell on 'what if' scenarios. Do you have anything else to add?"

"Newton isn't in his right mind—"

"Here we go again," Shao huffs. "It was deliberate sabotage. Years of hard work—"

"You don't know him like I do—did—it doesn't matter." Dr. Gottlieb pulls a bloated coffee-stained journal out of his pocket. "His ramblings took a dark turn. Drifting with all those kaiju must have had a profound effect on his psyche."

"Thank you," the marshal says, cutting Shao off before she could jump in. "Dr. Gottlieb, if you discover any intel in that journal, alert me immediately. And if your security detail discovers those saboteurs, Ms. Shao, let me know. That will be all."

Dr. Gottlieb and Shao slink out of the marshal's office, picking up their squabble once they're well away from the marshal's office. Raleigh and Mako watch them disappear around the corner. His grip on her hand tightens as the grief and panic come crashing down.

* * *

Lady Avenger had been fixed up by mid-morning the next day, so Raleigh and Mako had a test run to look forward to that afternoon. It had been a long time since he'd been in his co-pilot's head, and despite the circumstances, he’s looking forward to Drifting with Mako again—a silver lining in the chaos of the past few days.

Hopefully, this test run wouldn't be as clumsy and awkward as their first.

Lady Avenger’s virtual Conn-Pod looks nothing like its predecessor’s: a dark soundproof room designed for sensory deprivation, with lightweight Pinocchio rigs that could register the slightest twitch. His thin drivesuit feels weightless compared with Lady Danger's rugged armor.

“How we feelin’, Rangers?” The chief LOCCENT officer, Jie Zhou, asks. 

“Like a million bucks,” Raleigh says flatly. He looks to Mako for confirmation, forgetting he can’t see her through his visor. “Ready for Neural Handshake.”

While Officer Zhou counts them down, Raleigh reaches across the gap, smiling when he finds Mako’s hand waiting for him. He closes his eyes out of habit as they're sucked into the Drift:

_We're back in a jaeger soon we'll be back in the Anteverse facing kaiju it’s like Operation Pitfall all over again… good thing we'll be far from the fight the kaiju can't take Mako like they took Yancy… Mads listen to me you're gonna be okay—we need a medic in here!... Just don't wait too long okay carpe diem and all that… Raleigh is practically family now so why not make it official… Can you hear this lullaby? Oh tonight you're not alone… _

They surface in Headspace, both aware of the undercurrent of fear churning in the back of their minds. But with Mako in his head again, Raleigh figures he'll have no problem staying afloat.

_I've missed this_, Mako admits.

He squeezes her hand twice before starting their calibration sequence. He can feel them move as one, rotating their arms out into a fighter's stance with the left fist leading. _It's just like old times._

"Ready to activate the jaeger," the unfamiliar AI says. Heads-up displays flash before their eyes, and they both blink at the assault of colors.

_The new tech'll take some getting used to._

_We'll manage—we always do._

"Neural Handshake holding steady," Officer Zhou says. "Welcome back, Rangers."

The test run goes as expected: bumpy at first as they take their first steps in an unfamiliar mechanical body, then uneventful as they overcome the learning curve. Raleigh calls out their moves for LOCCENT's benefit, saving personal conversations for Headspace. 

A wave of Japanese and English lyrics floats by, barely audible over the shushing of their thoughts.

_It's been a while since we've listened to music together_, he says. _Your turn to play us something._

_Alright._ The upbeat pop song grows louder and more recognizable.

_Daichi Miura—good choice._

Her smile radiates through Headspace. _This song always cheers me up._

_Can you add it to the combat soundtrack? You are making one, right?_

Melancholy rises, but Mako quickly pushes it down. _I can. Want to help?_

_I'd love to._

"Okay, Rangers, that's enough for today." 

The Drift dissolves and the heads-up displays shut down, leaving them in a pitch-black void. Raleigh's skin starts crawling within seconds, and he gropes toward the adjacent rig for Mako's hand. He sighs loudly when he finds her.

"Man, I forgot how rough Drift Hangovers could be."

Silence.

"Mako? You okay?"

The door opens, flooding the virtual Conn-Pod with brilliant white light. They stumble out in a daze, and the first thing Raleigh registers is Mako's clenched jaw and vice grip on his hand. He pulls her as close as their drivesuits allow, trying to balance the ebb of anxious thoughts with waves of reassurance.

She finally relaxes once they're alone together, far from the buzz of LOCCENT and free of their constricting drivesuits. "That was intense."

"Well, we haven't Drifted in, what, eight months? We're out of practice."

"No kidding." She falls silent again as she fetches her phone from a shelf in her bare room. From her languid scrolling and the increasing weight against his shoulder, exhaustion is hitting her hard. Maybe that's why she doesn't voice her next thought: _It's really happening, isn't it?_

It's impossible to ignore the unsettling thoughts swirling through the Ghost Drift.

"Yeah," he says. "All we can do is take it one day at a time."

With a yawn, Mako curls up at his side, giving him free reign over the music selection. He hums along with his picks, a couple of nostalgic tunes from their college days and a few chart-toppers he'd been catching up with. Those all go in the combat soundtrack that Mako hadn't yet deleted.

Somewhere between Aretha Franklin and Sam Tinnesz, Mako's eyes start watering. No words are needed, just Raleigh's arm around her shoulders and a comforting song in her ear. He stays until she's sound asleep and snoring softly. 

* * *

A knock at the door startles Mako out of sleep. Raleigh is gone, but the scent of citrus and synthetic rubber mats lingers on the blanket draped over her. It's way later than she anticipated; she must've slept for twelve hours.

"Mako, you awake?" Raleigh's voice is muffled through the reinforced steel door. "We're debriefing in ten."

_Why so early?_ She wonders.

_Dunno, but I doubt it's good news._

She finds him standing in her doorway with a sleepy grin on his face and a tray of food in his hand. 

"Hungry?"

Her growling stomach answers for her. "I slept right through dinner, didn't I?"

"You were out cold."

After a quick breakfast and hair check in the mirror (she's glad she fell asleep wearing her Jaeger Academy sweats), Mako joins Raleigh, Dr. Gottlieb, and Shao in the marshal's office.

"I was right," Dr. Gottlieb gloats, albeit without the smug smile. "Newton is not in his right mind. Drifting with kaiju somehow made it possible for the Precursors to communicate with and ultimately control him. Don't believe me? Here"—he shoves Newt's notebook in Shao's face—"you read this and tell me this wasn't written by someone trapped in his own mind."

"What else did you find?" Marshal Quan prompts, massaging his temples. 

"The Precursors are planning something big, and it seems that the rogue jaegers are part of it. And I fear we can't wait any longer to stop them—we must destroy the Anteverse."

The marshal nods. "I'm aware former Marshal Pentecost's plan involved destroying the Hive."

Mako tenses at the mention of Sensei, but Raleigh is quick to comfort her with an arm around her waist.

"Correct. He also mentioned firepower would not be an issue. The only problem is that the Hive is located in the Anteverse equivalent of Tokyo. Unless you're suggesting the jaegers can swim all that way…"

"Kaiju Blue rocket fuel?" Raleigh blurts out.

"He's got a point," Mako adds. "Dr. Gottlieb, didn't you say you were studying the propulsion applications of kaiju blood?"

"Yes, but…" He pauses, and then a grin spreads across his face. "Actually, my research might not have been for naught, after all. Marshal, I think we have a solution."

"Go on."

"With help from my colleague, Dr. Ysabel Morales, we should be able to calculate the Kaiju Blue needed to cover the distance between the Breach and the Hive."

"And I imagine you'll need an engineer's help designing the rockets. Then Ms. Shao, could you lend a hand?"

"We would need an abundant supply of Kaiju Blue," Dr. Gottlieb continues. "Where would—ah, well," he mutters as the kaiju alarm screeches over him.

Raleigh and Mako race after the others to LOCCENT, grateful they hadn't been cleared for deployment just yet.

Three jaegers had been sent out to deal with the two Category IVs lurking around the Perimeter. While Hydra Corinthian hangs back to guard the Breach, Bracer Phoenix and Titan Redeemer soldier ahead. The latter nearly gets ambushed by Hakuja, a mole-like kaiju with armor like an alligator's. Even with its swiveling cannon, Bracer Phoenix has its hands full with Shrikethorn, an agile kaiju resembling a porcupine.

After a long battle, the heavily damaged but still intact jaegers take down the kaiju within the Miracle Mile.

A sea of people spill in and out of LOCCENT—med techs usher the rattled yet uninjured pilots to the med bay for observation, while the PPDC Asset Retrieval team races to the Breach to collect Kaiju Blue. When the chaos subsides, Marshal Quan makes the announcement Raleigh and Mako had been dreading.

The next kaiju attack would trigger Operation Hivemind.

* * *

_At least I got enough sleep last night_, Mako muses as she stares at the ceiling that night. How could anyone sleep knowing another armageddon is hours away?

Her agitated thoughts meet a calm tide—Raleigh must be asleep. Not wanting to wake him up, she tries reasoning her way out of the growing panic.

_We've got more jaegers and standby pilots. More intel, too. This isn't going to be another Pitfall._

Too bad her doubts don't follow her logic. She can't ignore the feeling that something could go wrong. That saving the world would mean losing Raleigh.

She gives up on sleep as night turns to morning. Escaping the constricting halls of the Shatterdome, she finds herself on the beach, illuminated by the silvery reflection of the moon on the steel-gray ocean.

So something beautiful could come out of uncertain and horrifying times. Maybe there's hope after all, she muses as she digs her fingers in the wet sand.

A calming thought floats through the Ghost Drift: she'd be facing whatever comes with her co-pilot by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Four wasn't originally supposed to have 15 chapters, but with all the exposition and action and stake-raising that needs to happen, I had to plan for a few more chapters. The good news is that I'm almost done with Chapter 13, so I'll be updating sooner than usual.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> * * *
> 
> PREVIOUSLY IN "A RARE THING, INDEED"
> 
> This chapter's callbacks include, in order:
> 
> \- **Newt Geiszler's notebook ([Prologue, Chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762003/chapters/57772096#workskin))**: I included transcripts from his first seven Drifts here, which show the gradual process of his mind control by the Precursors. Head's up, it gets dark toward the end.  
\- **Raleigh and Mako's first test run ([Part Three, Chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389808/chapters/41559686))**: Their first Drift in five years is so clunky that they both end up chasing the RABIT and almost destroy the original Shatterdome.  
\- **Lady Danger's Conn-Pod layout ([Part Two, Chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525136/chapters/39059125))**: Remember, the old-gen jaegers looked more like those AMP suits in "Avatar" than the jaegers of "Pacific Rim."  
\- **The combat soundtrack ([Part Three, Chapter 6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389808/chapters/42238913))**: Raleigh was first to "play" music via the Drift during their fight with Otachi. Mako makes them a playlist for Operation Pitfall.  
\- **"One day at a time" ([Part Three, Chapter 9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389808/chapters/43274855))**: This line is one of many parallels to Operation Pitfall in Part Four.  
\- **Pentecost's plan to destroy the Hive ([Part Three, Chapter 8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389808/chapters/42682529))**: The PPDC needed a lot more jaegers and pilots to get the job done.  



	13. Carpe Diem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by [AO3 user redbullmocktails](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbullmocktails/pseuds/redbullmocktails) \- thank you!
> 
> * * *
> 
> CHAPTER SOUNDTRACK:  
\- "I'll Follow You Into the Dark" by Jasmine Thompson  
\- "Georgia" by Vance Joy  
\- "Perfect" by Kurt Hugo Schneider and Emma Heesters  
\- "Two Hearts" by Daichi Miura

**THURSDAY, SEPTEMBER 11, 2025  
HONG KONG SHATTERDOME**

It's just after midnight, and Raleigh can't sleep. Flashes of the Anteverse haunt his dreams, and unspoken words weigh heavy on his heart. After a particularly frightening nightmare, one where he had no voice to scream as Mako was torn out of the Conn-Pod, he jolts awake.

"I'm not doing this again," he mutters, sliding out of bed and lacing up his boots. The light is on in the other room, and he finds Herc slumped at his desk with a half-empty bottle at his elbow. "You alright?"

"'m fine," Herc mutters. He, too, seems like he's had a hard time sleeping. "What's gotten into you?"

"I'm tired of keeping my mouth shut." He slips a little box into his pocket as he shrugs on a light jacket. "Everything's gone to hell, and we could die tomorrow. I don't want to regret all the things I never said."

"Sounds like you've actually listened to my sage wisdom." A small smile cracks through Herc's somber expression. "Good luck, son."

There isn't much on the island except the Shatterdome, but there is a tiny beach off the main path. Dozens of mischievous cadets had worn a trail through the underbrush from the ferry landing to the sandy shoreline over time, and down this path is where Raleigh finds Mako.

Her pose reminds him of Yancy, and he freezes.

The cool night dissolves into a warm Alaskan morning, the weekend Raleigh had graduated high school. It's like he'd just crawled out of the empty tent, his eyes still itching from staring at the campfire all night. Through bleary eyes he sees his brother sprawled out on the sandy beach, his feet buried in the dark sand and arms wrapped around his knees.

Back in the present, Mako turns, and Raleigh stumbles down the gravel path to join her.

_That was the last time Yance came beach camping with me_, he explains.

She nods solemnly, returning her gaze to the dark horizon. Moonlight glints off her short dark hair, no longer dyed royal blue but still a fitting crown for someone so regal. An overwhelming urge to fight for her life nearly sucks the air out of his lungs. He can't lose another co-pilot.

Aloud, he says, "can't sleep?"

Mako shakes her head. "I can't shake the feeling that something bad will happen. I know we'll be far from the fight this time, but…" She sighs. "You've been in my head—you know what I'm scared of."

The Ghost Drift shows what's left unsaid:

_A battered escape pod with a seemingly lifeless body inside… so many people crowding a hospital waiting room not knowing if their loved ones are still alive… her right side forever unoccupied by her best friend and co-pilot… _

He squeezes her hand twice. "Some things should be said, anyway."

"Well, then. I've been thinking about the future."

Now he's carried along by her memories and daydreams of the past few months:

_A pastel sunrise glows above the cold tide lapping at their feet… Tokyo's minuscule skyline reflected in Raleigh's eyes… the arms of her loveseat hugging them as they soak in news of the rogue jaeger attack… matching bands on their left hands… _

"Who has poor timing now?"

A smile tugs at his lips, and Raleigh is glad he stuck that velvet box in his pocket.

"You're my co-pilot," she continues. "We understand what that means, but not everyone does. I'm scared that if one of us..." She takes a shaky breath. "After that rogue jaeger attack, a lot of people didn't know if their loved ones survived—only immediate family could visit patients. I wouldn't want us getting separated just because we're not family."

Her gaze lingers on him, and Raleigh is so star-struck by the moonlight glinting in her coffee-brown eyes that he nearly misses her next words: "Didn't you say something about sticking around forever?"

"I was hoping you'd bring that up."

She grins as he kneels in the sand.

"Mako," he begins, and his words dry up. Perfect timing, as usual—he'd planned this speech months ago, and now he can't think of what to say.

_Then don't think._

He clears his throat. "Alright. You mean the world to me, Mako. Our road trips, Skype calls, and study sessions were my favorite parts of college. I don't like to think about what happened after graduating, but memories of you got me through those tough times. And even after I didn't talk to you for nearly four years, you wanted to be my friend again. That's when I knew I'd never leave you."

Words she said a lifetime ago and yet so recently ring in his ears, but they're not tinged with sadness and uncertainty anymore. "I just wanted to make sure you felt the same way," he says. "Now I know you do."

Despite dealing with shaky hands and clammy palms, he manages to open the ring box with some dignity. "You've said you considered me family. Why don't we make it official?"

Her brilliant smile could light up Hong Kong. "Yes—I'd love to." The ring slips perfectly around her finger, and she marvels at the words etched into the titanium. "Is this from—?"

"Lady Danger? Yeah. I couldn't let what was left of her go to waste."

"Good. She brought us back together—it's only fitting a part of her will stay with us forever."

"You didn't look as surprised as I hoped," Raleigh jokes. 

"There are no secrets in the Drift, after all." Moonlight catches the polished titanium band as she twirls it around her finger. "'Dragon Slayer' did have a nice ring to it."

They settle side-by-side on the beach again and do their best to savor the moment: the shushing of breaking waves against the sand, the reeds rustling in the breeze, and the cries of seabirds echoing over the ocean. It's likely the only peaceful and private moment they'll get for a long time.

Maybe they'll survive Operation Hivemind unscathed, or maybe they'll be in for a long road to recovery. Now that Mako isn't going anywhere, Raleigh figures he'll be happy regardless as long as they're together. 

_Now what? _

_Hm?_ Mako shifts to face him.

_It's not like we can start planning a wedding._

_No._ She smirks. _But who says we can't get married now?_

"What—really?"

Mako traces Raleigh's bare ring finger. "We can tie the knot tonight. And when all of this is over, then we can think about a fairy-tale wedding."

An image of stained glass, bright red carpet, and polished wooden pews filled with their favorite people rush by in the Ghost Drift, and Raleigh reddens.

"So you saw those daydreams, huh?"

She just laughs—such a light and freeing thing to hear after wallowing in existential dread for so long.

"Alright, but who'd—Herc. I'm never gonna hear the end of this from him."

"Ah, mystery solved."

He gives her a puzzled look as she helps him to his feet. "What?"

"It's what you were agreeing to disagree about, isn't it?"

Raleigh ducks his head and starts off for the Shatterdome, enjoying the feeling of the reeds brushing against their clasped hands. "Maybe," he mutters.

"It's sweet."

Now he's really blushing. "Oh, one last question—how do you feel about hyphenated last names?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been planning this chapter for a while, and it feels bittersweet finally posting it. (Really, that's been the general mood as I approach the last few chapters of this series.)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> * * *
> 
> PREVIOUSLY IN "A RARE THING, INDEED"
> 
> This chapter's callbacks include, in order:
> 
> \- **Beach camping ([Part Three, Chapter 12](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389808/chapters/43983331))**: I decided to include the reason why Raleigh decided to spend the anniversary of his brother's death by camping on the beach.  
\- **When Mako thought Raleigh had died during Operation Pitfall ([Part Three, Chapter 10](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389808/chapters/43522703))**: She had nightmares about finding him dead in the escape pod.  
\- **When Raleigh and Mako talked about the future the first time ([Part Three, Chapter 11](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389808/chapters/43754770))**: This chapter mirrors the conversation they had while recovering from Operation Pitfall, mainly around defining their relationship.  
\- **When Mako realizes she considers Raleigh family ([Part Three, Chapter 8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389808/chapters/42682529))**: This happened right before Operation Pitfall, when she was still trying to figure out how she felt about him.  
\- **What the rings are made of ([Part Three, Chapter 12](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389808/chapters/43983331))**: Tendo wanted to know if Raleigh had a use for Lady Danger's scrap metal, which is how he got the idea for the "Dragon Slayer" project.  



	14. A Taste of a Future Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER SOUNDTRACK:  
\- "Invisible Sun" by The Police  
\- "Battle Speech" by Lorne Balfe   
\- "Akhanda" by Erik Ekholm  
\- "Last Day Alive" by The Chainsmokers and Florida Georgia Line  
\- "Defenders Unite" by Niklas Johansson

**THURSDAY, SEPTEMBER 11, 2025**   
**RALEIGH & MAKO'S QUARTERS, HONG KONG SHATTERDOME**

Waking up next to the love of his life makes Raleigh's heart flutter and head swim with euphoria. Mako is sleeping soundly, curled up in the thin sheets and snoring softly. For a while he just watches her, memorizing her rare relaxed expression—no creases of concentration on her forehead, her eyes still under her eyelids, and her lips slightly parted. It's a sight he wouldn't mind getting used to.

In a few minutes, Mako's eyes flutter open, and she grins sleepily. "Hey."

"Hey," he echoes. Their smiles widen simultaneously, and Raleigh reaches out to brush the fringe away from her forehead. "Did you sleep well?"

She nods and stifles a yawn. "You?"

"Best sleep I've gotten in years."

The serene silence breaks when they realize they're breathing in sync.

_That's the Ghost Drift for you._ Raleigh chuckles and rolls onto his back; Mako wastes no time in taking up the space he vacated. "What if we just… stayed in bed all day? No debriefings, no training…"

"No sparring?" Her eyes practically twinkle with mischief.

"Okay, so sparring is the one exception."

"And breakfast is another," she snickers at Raleigh's growling stomach.

He groans good-naturedly and crawls out of bed, wincing as he rolls out his stiff shoulder and neck. Mako brushes past him, reaching for the clothes she'd draped over his chair early that morning.

It then occurs to Raleigh just how small his room is. He'd shared a much smaller space with Yancy and Chuck, but this time is different. Should he change in the bathroom, or wait for Mako to—?

"Raleigh." 

"What?"

"We're married."

The awkwardness subsides with laughter, but Raleigh's cheeks are still flushed when they get to the mess hall ten minutes later. Mako's lighthearted comments and pointed looks don't help.

_Maybe letting you in my head was a bad idea._

_You're seven years too late_, she teases. _Where would we be if we hadn't Drifted?_

He can't argue with that logic.

They soon realize they're the only ones smiling. All around them are hushed conversations and blank expressions. The rookie pilots are staring at the wall, clenching half-empty coffee cups with white knuckles. 

Their smiles don't last through breakfast.

* * *

Sunken red eyes bore into the two veteran pilots at the front of the debriefing room, as if pleading for the secret to how they survived the first time. Not even energy drinks could bring color to the rookie pilots' washed-out faces this morning. Mako makes eye contact with every pilot in the room, hoping a smile from a survivor would be enough encouragement.

The room is so quiet she can hear Raleigh's slow, steady breathing beside her. He takes a deep breath in sync with her, then steps forward.

"Up 'til this point," he begins, "we've been preparing you as best we can. Although we know the Anteverse is a mirror version of Earth, the truth is, we don't know what's out there. The planet is breaking apart, and the kaiju…"

_Metal screeches as a jagged claw rakes through the Conn-Pod, and a beady blue eye meets Raleigh's as Knifehead attempts to pry open—_

He shakes himself out of the memory and clears his throat. "Don't underestimate the kaiju."

Mako steps forward to pick up his speech. "Sensei—my father," she says, glancing at Jake, "used to say Rangers were like knights keeping watch for the dragons beyond. We are the only ones standing between the kaiju and the rest of the world. You have trained together, and many of you have fought together."

Now Raleigh picks up her train of thought. "If you remember anything from these debriefings, remember this: We're stronger together."

* * *

Tension follows them into the mess hall, practically empty except for a handful of somber J-Techs and LOCCENT officers. The rookie pilots huddle together and discuss their final debriefing in hushed tones, while Raleigh and Mako opt for a quiet corner table. Aside from sharing small smiles over their titanium bands catching the light, they eat in somber silence.

About halfway through dinner, a familiar figure gets up from the table of rookie pilots. Amara pauses a few steps away, like she's debating even coming over, but after a deep breath she crosses to Raleigh and Mako's table.

"Can I sit with you?" She whispers, her voice wavering.

Mako nods and gestures to the seat next to her, and Amara's shoulders droop with relief. There's a hint of a smile on the young pilot's face, which widens as Jake slides into the seat across from her. Soon the other pilots follow suit.

Dinner passes in a comfortable silence.

* * *

Nothing helps combat stress quite like sparring. Their hanbōs beat out a familiar rhythm, and their moves are so coordinated it's like they're dancing. That thought alone sends Raleigh tumbling into daydreams and memories of the few weddings he'd been to as a kid.

With a _whump_, he finds himself breathless and staring at the ceiling.

"You're distracted," Mako notes after scoring her second unanswered point.

Raleigh sucks in a breath and grabs at her outstretched hand. "Yeah. Sorry."

"You lost me at dancing. What were you thinking about?"

"Our first dance. When we get married," he clarifies, emphasizing the _when_. 

"Why do I get the feeling you've thought long and hard about our wedding?"

He grins. "Because I'm a hopeless romantic."

"I knew that." Mako drops her hanbō and reaches for his hands. "Tell me about it."

"Well…" He steps forward. "We'll dance to a slow song like this."

A slow melody fills the Ghost Drift. Mako doesn't recognize the tune, but it could easily belong to Aretha Franklin or Daichi Miura.

"All our friends will be there," he continues. "Tendo and Alison, Herc and Chuck, Jake and Amara… enough people for a party."

"With Tendo there, it's guaranteed to be a party," Mako says.

He snickers into her shoulder. "You're in charge of the music, though."

"Oh, that's a given."

The melody swells, and they sway with it. But the stress of the day catches up with them. As they walk arm-in-arm back to their shared quarters, they hope to dream of dimly lit dance floors and soft music and wake up in each other's embrace again.

Unfortunately, the kaiju alarm rips them from sleep just before midnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, I didn't plan on taking a break for so long. The good news is I'm getting back into my writing groove and will hopefully be posting chapters more regularly. Thanks for your continued support!
> 
> * * *
> 
> PREVIOUSLY IN "A RARE THING, INDEED"
> 
> This chapter's callbacks include, in order:
> 
> \- **Raleigh and Mako's first Drift ([Part One, Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346686/chapters/35609916))**: Occurred in 2018 when they were in college.  
\- **The Knifehead attack ([Part Two, Chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525136/chapters/39059125))**: Raleigh realized Knifehead knew he and his brother were in the Conn-Pod; his hunch about intelligent kaiju was proved over and over as more jaegers fell.  
\- **Stacker Pentecost's speech about knights and dragons([Part Three, Chapter 12](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389808/chapters/43983331))**: Herc Hansen quotes him in a memorial speech. The quote itself is taken from one of the Pacific Rim graphic novels.  



End file.
